<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Tofu Wingman by feebleWraible</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376464">The Tofu Wingman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/feebleWraible/pseuds/feebleWraible'>feebleWraible</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2YEON - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Disaster SMC + Jeongyeon yes, M/M, Other, Slow Burn, Wingman Dubu, another college au for you, michaeng, saida, satzu - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/feebleWraible/pseuds/feebleWraible</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dahyun may not be the Nation's Third Wheel, but she might as well take the spot as a wing(wo)man. Seeing her hopeless romantic friends (that makes her cringe sometimes with romantic ideas) she takes a stand to play cupid while playing Camera Duels with people checking out her friends. Being a wingman has it's rules and unspoken ones too, dubu is confident that she has got it down. </p><p> </p><p>Spoiler Alert: she hasn't.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Kim Heechul, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kang Daniel/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 0: Foreword</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <strong>※※※※WARNING※※※※</strong>
</h1><p>
  <tt>Rated M for Mature Content otw such as:</tt>
</p>
<ul>
<li><tt><strong>Strong Language</strong></tt></li>
<strong>
<strong>
<li><tt><strong>Humor</strong></tt></li>
</strong>
</strong>
</ul>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <tt>Rated TW for Sensitive Topics otw such as:</tt>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><ul>
<li><tt><strong>Mental</strong><strong>Health</strong></tt></li>
<li><tt><strong>Homophobia</strong></tt></li>
<li><tt><strong>Suicide</strong></tt></li>
<li><tt><strong>Drugs</strong></tt></li>
</ul><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>SHIPS:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p><br/>
<tt>|| 2YEON || MICHAENG || SATZU || SAIDA || DAHMO || DANIEL<span class="u"><strong>X</strong></span>JIHYO ||  <del>HOMO</del> HEECHUL<span class="u"><strong>X</strong></span>MOMO ||<br/>
<br/>
</tt>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p><strong>※</strong><tt>TWICE COLLEGE AU</tt>※<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>[1] NY - PERFORMING ARTS - ACTING</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>[2] JY - PHOTOGRAPHY / FILM</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>[3] MM - PERFORMING ARTS - DANCE</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>[4] SN - ARCHITECTURE</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>[5] JH - PERFORMING ARTS - VOCAL</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>[6] MN - COMPUTER SCIENCE</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>[7] DH - MUSIC THEORY &amp; COMPOSITION</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>[8] CH - FINE ARTS</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>[9] TY - VETERINARY SCIENCE</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Despite being in a Prestigious School that was among the "Big 3",  everything that they serve being organic(even your grades), letting you be yourself, having rules like any other school and will still make you feel like you're free..</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Everything was  in <em>chaos</em>.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>One doesn't know how to impress properly without being seen as a tryhard, another doesn't know how to calm down (because she's just as shock as you are), and the other is an internet explorer. In every story, there's always this sidekick or a right hand man to help out the main character in their battles or problems...and so a certain eagle-eyed tofu steps up to be a wingman to these hopeless gays, praying to god that she can save their asses.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><h1>
  <strong>※※※※</strong>
</h1><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The One with The Wingman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Gotcha!” Dahyun exclaimed as she pressed on the shutter button of her phone’s camera twice. Just to be sure she really got the shot and will have two options to pick on.</p><p> </p><p>“Dubu, what are you doing?” Chaeyoung asked, moving closer to her childhood best friend that resembled an actual snow white. Looking at what the tofu was planning on her phone after snapping a picture of who knows what. She managed to have a clear view and watched the fingers tap on the phone screen adding a caption before moving on to the ‘post’ button for an Instagram picture.</p><p> </p><p>“Well..” Dahyun exhaled, “Someone was checking out our dear yoda right here--” she patted Tzuyu who was just beside her and wasn’t really paying that much attention to what was happening until dahyun broke her off of daydream mode, letting out a soft yet startled “What,” out of confusion. “-and it is my duty to look out for people like them, thus snapping a picture of that person first.” She explained it confidently and had her arm stretched out with her phone on her hand, stretched out in front of her to give the two confused youngest to move closer and take a look at the newly posted picture that Dahyun had shot earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“See. She’s been staring at Tzuyu for awhile now and was going to get a picture of her!” The tofu puffs out her chest and grinned confidently, “Like I always say, may the fastest camera win!” She wasn’t wrong, the person allegedly checking out Tzuyu was a girl and she was holding her phone out as if she was about to take a picture,</p><p> </p><p>“Ah!” Chaeyoung snapped her fingers as if an Idea came to mind “It’s Mina.” she pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun raised an eyebrow “Mina? That’s not Mina,” she shakes her head and retreats her stretched arm to an angle where she could get a good look for the photo to see the face of who she accused of checking out their Maknae.</p><p> </p><p>“It is, it’s Kang Mina”</p><p> </p><p>“Ohhh,” Dahyun nod, “She does look like a Kang Mina,”</p><p> </p><p>“What does that mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun shrugged, “I thought you were talking about <em>Myoui</em> Mina earlier,” if it was Myoui she accused of, she'd be gravely guilty and has had a scene of Chaeyoung looking Jealous if ever their Mina started to date or show attraction to the Tall Yoda. She knows the feeling of being in that situation after all.</p><p> </p><p>“Well she’s not the only Mina in the world isn’t she?” Chaeyoung sighed, taking a spoonful bite of her food..</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu smirked, “So does that mean the Mina you’ve been talking to us about isn’t <em>myoui</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh~” Dahyun teasingly cooed, the two now facing chaeyoung who looked like she was lost in thought with her eyes staring at the grass from a far “...So, Kang Mina and Tzuyu huh” she innocently said, turning her head to face the two who were smiling at her. "Nice," she forced a grin.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu scoffed, “You suck at this,”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” she groaned</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a Question, is it Myoui or Kang.” Tzuyu pushed, now grinning. Which led to Chaeyoung letting out a disbelief sigh, “Please, I don’t wanna talk about this” she really doesn't. It's too early for her to think about her feelings in a beautiful weather, she'd rather think about it in her sleep because that was what made her pass out, being consumed by her thoughts of an <em>unrequited love to someone waaaaay out of her league.</em></p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu raised both of her hands in defeat “If you say so,” she smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah she’s still looking,” Dahyun grinned, subtly shifting her gaze from the girl she saw earlier to her food. “Where is she?” Tzuyu looked around, now curious of this person ‘checking her out’</p><p> </p><p>“There.” She gently lifted her finger to point, the trio were looking ahead to where the finger was pointing and there amidst a crowd of students circling a red tent that labelled “Pep Rally Applications”, they caught the accused still looking at them. She was startled by the sudden eye contact from the three as she frantically put her phone down. Giving an awkward, nervous yet bashful smile and bowing slightly to relay the message of greeting (and subtle apology).</p><p> </p><p>The trio reciprocated the act and even gave a wave, tzuyu mouthed a greeting and before the girl was about to reply enthusiastically--she got dragged away by her friend.</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun sighed and slumped down her hand after waving, “That’s the 4th girl this day Tzuyu, and it’s only been..what? Three Days? I don’t dare to add the previous ones yet to the amount today.” If she did, it would be two digits and the quantity would be doubled by next week.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu shrugged as she continued to eat her food “Not my fault,”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you tone it down atleast?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not doing anything as far as I know,”</p><p> </p><p>“This!” Dahyun pointed at Tzuyu using her open palms, having it hover underneath her chin. “This?” The youngest pointed to herself while her eyebrows met to form a crease on her forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun nods, “Yes! This beauty of yours! You’re starting to take our cub’s spotlight and she hasn’t had any action for weeks now,” As much as how dahyun would love to wake up during a semester without constantly seeing a mysterious girl come out of chaeyoung's room, she still can't shake off the chance that the cub would finally drown in her own feelings as a scene of coming home to a living room filled with an enormous amount of eaten cup noodles was terrifying. Taking out the trash was a lot, what more if she were to clean up chaeyoung's cup noodle depression that would amount to 20 of them?</p><p> </p><p>“Yah!” Chaeyoung exclaimed, dropping her spoon on her lunch tray and moved closer to the conversation of the two “School just started! It’s still Orientation Week!” she defended.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah..” Tzuyu pursed her lips and nod “It’s not my fault my charm radiates bigger than shorty’s.” she deadpanned.</p><p> </p><p>The cub shot a glare to the tall yoda, giving a judgemental look “What did you call me?” <strong><em>Of course height was an issue.</em></strong></p><p> </p><p>“Aigo…” Tofu sighed “You’re right, must be because of her height that’s why the range of attraction is low..”</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell are you talking about? I can always get a date and we’re literally the same height! You just wear those damn insoles and you’re single as fuck!” Chaeyoung gaped, feeling her blood boiling by this teasing treatment she’s getting from her childhood friends.</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly..You really can’t blame me unnie,” Tzuyu</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose not, alright then” Dahyun nod her head and giving a head pat to Tzuyu “Keep stealing Chaeyoungie’s spotlight,” Dahyun, now listing Plan B in her head upon solving The Cub's Cup Noodle Depression (TCCND) f it ever dawns on them.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop ignoring me! Agh,” The cub let out a groan and stood up from her seat, she was about to leave the table by grabbing her bag and swiftly taking her lunch to eat at another table but was stopped by Dahyun who dramatically try to drag her back down to sit, “Nooo~ We were just kidding Chae!” she wailed, fake crying as Tzuyu scoffed, holding back her laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“Let go of me Dubu! I’m mad at both of you for ignoring and mocking me!”</p><p> </p><p>“It was a joke Chaeng!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>After a lot of convincing and calming down to the angered cub, she finally sat back down and continued to eat in a salty way. Being salty wouldn’t last long as she couldn’t stay mad at her friends forever after all.</p><p> </p><p>“There sure is a lot of people,” dahyun said while she chews on her food, she received a mumbled agreement reply from the two, they weren’t really a talkative bunch when eating together, they would if they gather a chance to do so on a conversation such as the girl earlier.</p><p> </p><p>The School Meal Club watch their view of the courtyard, there were a lot of students roaming around and the only tent in their sight was the bright red one standing under the sun with a lot more students lined up, they were lucky the table they got was under a shade and if it wasn’t--Well they’d surely be burning right now. The amount of students scattered around can be counted in Dahyun's opinion as she can easily estimate it to maybe 300 of them, that was a low number (yet a lot) considering they were just at the other side of the courtyard and the rest of the students that were in a large amount were at the middle or opposite side.</p><p> </p><p>"Finally found you!" The trio looked up from their food slash daydreaming only to see one of their friends walk up to them.</p><p> </p><p>"I've been looking all over for you three," she groaned sitting down and letting a sigh of relief being under the shade</p><p> </p><p>"What's with the jacket hyung?" Chaeyoung asked, speaking for the three of them who were genuinely confused with the fashion style in hot weather.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon grinned, "I see you've noticed," she said, standing up to pose in a boyish way radiating a girl crush energy. "This is my ticket to Nayeon falling for me," she plastered a confident smile.</p><p> </p><p>"...Unnie, you're wearing all black," Tzuyu pointed out, gently leaning forward to get a whole look at Jeongyeon's attire properly, it was no mystery why their friend came up to them sweating.S he had brown mid length-hair and was wearing a black leather jacket. underneath was a black turtleneck and black skinny jeans. Not that she looked bad but she does considering the weather and how sweaty she looked like</p><p> </p><p>"Yep!" Jeongyeon nodded and sat back down, setting her bag and bringing out a charged fan that she turned on and pointed to herself.</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun frowned as she continued eating, looking concerned "Isn't that just going to make you sweat more?"</p><p> </p><p>"That's why I bought a fan," Jeongyeon deadpanned, receivinging a scoff from her NoJam dongsaeng "You're stupid," she shakes her head, chuckling as the cub stabbed her fork on the potato before settling it in her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"Yah, I'm telling you! Having this girl crush look would totally make Nayeon fall for me!" Jeongyeon defended.</p><p> </p><p>"Who told you that?" Tzuyu asked</p><p> </p><p>The older looked at her, half-offended "Momo,"</p><p> </p><p>"chk--" Dahyun coughed, almost choking on her food. She quickly opened her water bottle and drank from it while her back was being patted and rubbed by her two friends, helping her ease up.</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun let out an exhale of relief from drinking water, "Momo? You're letting the jokbal romance type eater, wingman you?"</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon blinked "Why? What's wrong with Momo? She's been helping me and her advice for the girl crush is actually good." The tofu gasped, the information of Momo being a wingman was worrisome and at the same time shocking, not that she doesn't have fate in Momo but she was actually proud that the raccoon was now helping friends out after she wingmanned her to a relationship that she comfortably sits in now. <em>But</em> she was slightly judging now too about the advice given to Jeongyeon.</p><p> </p><p>"Wearing All black and being drenched in sweat works huh, you've hit rock bottom hyung!" Chae shook her head in disappointment</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun clicked her tongue "You're missing out the big picture here unnie, and i gotta agree with the cub..You've hit rock bottom."</p><p> </p><p>"She was an absolute heartthrob and smooth talker yet now…" Tzuyu sighed in disbelief "..Chae you're gonna end up like Jeongyeon-unnie and I'm calling it."</p><p> </p><p>"Rude, I'll be better than Hyung! Mark my words!"</p><p> </p><p>"Wait a minute, what's wrong with my girl-crush look huh? It's not like you know better dahyun."</p><p> </p><p>"In fact, I do! and this will give you more reasons to have me wingman you instead of Momo," she was sure that Momo didn't give enough details to support the older on how to execute the plan, which leads to this disastrous panicked gay aura.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah?" Jeongyeon smirked "How much do you know about Nayeon? Huh dubu?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hold It!" She objected, raising her finger and ate the last spoon serving of her lunch. "I don't always need to, but judging from the weather, your clothes and sweat bath…" she pursed her lips to a flat line and shook her head " Nayeon-unnie's going to kiss you bye bye and settle for that guy in BigHit U."</p><p> </p><p>"She's not wrong unnie, you look like an office lady that ran a marathon and forced yourself to look emo," sometimes Jeongyeon will wish that the maknae wasn't brutally honest at times.</p><p> </p><p>"I wouldn't have sweat, if it weren't for you three,"</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung raised her phone "We have phones you know...21st century," she received a frustrated groan from her NoJamBro as a response</p><p> </p><p>"Well If i get the sweating to stop, it's still going to work,"</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun hummed, "I don't think so, there's a low chance but keep trying," she smiled</p><p> </p><p>"You just want me to ask for your help,"</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun dramatically gasped, placing a hand to her chest, acting like she was offended "Well I certainly wouldn't force you though!" she let out a giggle and regained her composure "I'm just kidding, but really I wouldn't and I make a great wingman."</p><p> </p><p>"..Is she though? Jeongyeon scrunched her nose and gave a questioning look and tone to the two.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu shrugged, "She got me a date during prom."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm.." Chaeyoung let out a humm, thinking, reminiscing the times that dahyun has wingmanned her in some occasions like at a party or at school "Not the worst but I say she's decent enough.."</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon gaped a little and nod "Ah..Well if it doesn't work, I'm giving you a chance to wingman me dubu,"</p><p> </p><p>"Really?!" The tofu's eyes lit-up, suddenly feeling excited to help a friend at their love woes despite being single herself.</p><p> </p><p>" IF it doesn't work out. Jeongyeon said which got a salute and nod as a reply from Dahyun.</p><p> </p><p>"By the way, why is there a booth for pep rally applications already? Isn't pep rally scheduled for the 3rd month?" she asked, pointing out to the red booth in the distance behind her."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know but JYP seems packed with people from other schools and visitors." Dahyun said "Speaking of people from other schools, is Kang Mina a freshman here?" turning her head to chaeyoung who was letting her spoon travel to her lunch tray, scavenging for something that may be buried in the rice drowned in the remaining essence of soup.</p><p> </p><p>"I dunno," Chaeyoung shrugs "I just know her from somi, I'm meeting her later though," the cub replied before preying on the titanic on her tray.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm.." Jeongyeon nods "Different students huh, why is this necessary?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because JYP-nim likes to open Its doors to the public every wednesday to friday of orientation week," Jihyo said, arriving as she carried a pile of papers, she set it down to the table and placed her phone on top for it to not get blown off by the wind. She received a unison of Hello from the school meal club which she responded with a smile and sat down "Also, our pep rally allows performances from other schools and visitors." she explained,</p><p> </p><p>"Show-off," the older scoffed, "What's with the papers?"</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo was about to answer her but was stopped after seeing how Jeongyeon looked, "What's with you?" she genuinely asked, looking at her friend's fashion up and down. Not that she has a problem but in fact she does because of the hot weather. She was planning to wear a leather jacket too earlier but dismissed it knowing she'll be under the sun.</p><p> </p><p>"It's her get-up to impress nayeon-unnie," Chaeyoung said, talking first instead of giving a chance for her nojambro to explain.</p><p> </p><p>"Impress her?" Jihyo grinned, resisting the temptation to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon huffed, "Laugh at me! Go on! The sweat will disappear later on anyway,"</p><p> </p><p>"Honey you're wearing heels," Jihyo pointed out, still grinning.</p><p> </p><p>"What," The School Meal Club said in Unison, chaeyoung almost choking on her just finished lunch, she let out a laugh, Dahyun &amp; Tzuyu however looked under the table to see the proof of this heels included in their Unnie's love plan,</p><p> </p><p>and she was indeed wearing heels that were also black.</p><p> </p><p>"Holy shit," Dahyun gaped, grinning "You've become hopeless unnie, hopeless!"</p><p> </p><p>"HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH OH MY GOD." Chaeyoung</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up Chae!" Jeongyeon</p><p> </p><p>"What happened to the heartthrob Jeongyeon that's now a try-hard wannabe?" Tzuyu asked, shaking her head as she chuckled</p><p> </p><p>"AHAHAHAHA A WANNABE-"</p><p> </p><p>"Will someone shut Chaeyoung up?!" Jeongyeon groaned flustered in embarrassment as she tried to look away in shame.</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo giggled at the chaos and started to rummage through her bag, looking for something.</p><p> </p><p>"The mighty jeongyeon finally hit rock bottom!" Dahyun exclaimed with a gasp, spreading her arms to act like she was blocking Tzuyu and Chaeyoung. She was however swaying as Chaeyoung was still laughing, holding on to dahyun to maintain her composure, Tzuyu was giggling and leaning to dahyun, pushing her back as to making her sway being sandwiched by the two, shaking her head she says "Oh no," replying to dahyun's shocking discovery.</p><p> </p><p>"I bought snacks," Jihyo called out, setting the snacks in front of the trio having two quantities of the following; Strawberry Milk, Choco pie and a plastic container with kimbap inside.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh-!" They were silenced as they immediately grabbed their favorites in front of them in a quantity of 2, almost pushing off their empty lunch trays.</p><p> </p><p>"Two? I love you mom," Chaeyoung exclaimed, grinning, she starts to open her drink</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you Mom" The trio said in unison as they open their respective snacks</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon's jaw slightly dropped, unconvinced that their sophomore maknae line fell for the snack trick. "I can't believe that still works,"</p><p> </p><p>"They're still my children you know," Jihyo smiled "Also to answer your question earlier, these papers are forms that are filled up for the pep rally. I have to bring these back to the dorm and check their qualifications. So I'm here to ask Tzuyu some help,"</p><p> </p><p>"Me?" Tzuyu's face lit up after getting called by Jihyo, she was still slightly focused on the food given to her.</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo nods, "Yeah, you're not busy are you?"</p><p> </p><p>"No unnie, my classes wont start until next week," she replied before grabbing the second container of kimbap given to her as she shoved it in her bag.</p><p> </p><p>"Whoa wait, I wanna help too," Dahyun said, raising her hand while munching on her chocopie.</p><p> </p><p>"Me three!" Chaeyoung said, mimicking dahyun's actions.</p><p> </p><p>"Alri-"</p><p> </p><p>"No you two are gonna help me," Jeongyeon said, cutting in.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Jihyo, Dahyun and Chae said in Unison. All three giving a confused look to the oldest,</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" Jihyo</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, why?!" Chaeyoung repeated, she wasn't sure if her nojam bro was just messing with them or actually serious, having a plan in mind. If she did, then chaeyoung be damned that she was wrong about Jeongyeon braince-</p><p> </p><p>--"Punishment for laughing, you two are going to come with me to see Nayeon," <em>nevermind</em>, thought chaeyoung</p><p> </p><p>"Why? I'm just gonna laugh at you," she asked once more, she wasn't lying really, she was absolutely convinced that seeing Jeongyeon tryhard in an odd fashion sense under the hot weather would trigger her laughter before she could step up and help her out in this 'dress to impress' mess.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon hummed, "Because..you'll convince Nayeon that I look good." she said, subconsciously realising she's becoming dumber. "That way, she'll buy it and will have a good positive feedback! Boom!"</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun scoffed and let out a laugh whilst Chaeyoung fake gagged</p><p> </p><p>"If you succeed then you'll be my wingman," Jeongyeon</p><p> </p><p>"Deal," Dahyun stood up, starting to wear the strap of her bag "Let's go chaeng,"</p><p> </p><p>"What? No!" Chaeyoung pulled dahyun back to sit down, "That's not gonna do me any good! So I'll just help Jihyo-unnie and Tzuyu,"</p><p> </p><p>"You just want to see Mina," Dahyun frowned, confident that the cub would do anything just to catch a glimpse of the girl she had been crushing on since they were freshies. She was just in denial.</p><p> </p><p>"No I do not," <em>in denial</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay then, but Mina won't be there." Jihyo shrugged</p><p> </p><p>"Why? Is she not rooming with you anymore?" the cub asked, disappointed that she hadn't heard about the news.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon shook her head "No, she left last semester to a studio apartment on the campus.”</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't know you being a clean freak would scare her off, " Atleast now, Dahyun's convinced that her Plan B to solve TCCND will surely work (and that is to have Jeongyeon clean the mess instead.)</p><p> </p><p>"That's not the reason, aish, Jihyoooo" Jeongyeon whined out, calling for God's help in explaining</p><p> </p><p>"She left the dorm to focus on her work more, at least that's what she told me..I saw her studying earlier in the library though," Jihyo explained, noticing the sudden glisten of the cub's bright orbs</p><p> </p><p>"Apparently our dorm isn't worthy for her," Jeongyeon</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun blinked, "Library? But It's Orientation week? Fun &amp; Games, Booths and Initiations, Getting Laid with Fre--Kidding." she cut off her words after receiving a fierce glare by god herself,</p><p> </p><p>"If that's the case then... I know what <em>I'm</em> doing," The cub swiftly scooping the unopened strawberry milk and shoving it in her bag, she wore the strap of her bag, picking up her tray, she dropped the empty box she drank on it "See ya," she said and boosted off, walking away in a fast pace.</p><p> </p><p>The tofu chuckled at what the cub said, <em>doing</em> "Hehe, she is so whipped," Dahyun said shaking her head, she was sure if the cub was still here, she would deny her accusation.</p><p> </p><p>"I guess that's our cue to leave as well," Jihyo stood up from her seat and carried the pile of papers along with her bag hanging from her shoulder "Let's go?" she looked to Tzuyu who had just finished her first batch of kimbap and settled the empty container to the tray, "Okay," she mumbled, standing up along with her bag and picking up her tray</p><p> </p><p>"Oh that means I'm really stuck with Jeongyeon unnie," Dahyun huffed.</p><p> </p><p>"Goodluck you two," Jihyo bid as she started to walk away</p><p> </p><p>"See you unnies," Followed Tzuyu who caught up with Jihyo who had left, luckily she wasn't that far yet.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Alright! First thing's first, we looked for Nayeon," Jeongyeon instructed and was about to stand up and leave but Dahyun hushed her to not by raising her hands to Jeongyeon and shaking her head, "No, just text her."</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" she raised an eyebrow</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun widened her eyes and mentally facepalmed "Why?! Unnie you came here sweating looking for us and now you're gonna look for Nayeon unnie next in this hugeass campus. Who knows where she is? She knows everyone!" she remembers the time nayeon had ask help for her in shopping since everyone was too busy, and it took them 7 hours to buy one piece of clothing because the intervals were conversations to different people Nayeon had ran into and so dahyun had to patiently wait during those conversations like a child--it was absolutely boring.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm gonna surprise her, do a romantic gesture!"</p><p> </p><p>"Romantic Gesture?" She creased her forehead, trying to think of a scene that would lead to a<em> "romantic gesture"</em> with Jeongyeon sweaty in a girl crush outfit.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon nod, "I'm gonna surprise her and ask her out on a date--"</p><p> </p><p>"Surprise--Date?! Romantic Gesture?! With <em>that</em>?!" she pointed to how Jeongyeon looked like "No! Just ask where she is first or just straight forward ask her to a date!"</p><p> </p><p>"If I do then she's going to be suspicious-"</p><p> </p><p>"OH SUSPICIOUS, Hohoho well Unnie asking for a date in that style is REALLY suspicious!"</p><p> </p><p>"Cause she's gonna think it's a dare, or I'm just messing with her,"</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun rubbed her temples, "Of course she will. </p><p>Ah unnie, your evolution of flirting is completely evolving backwards..Why can't you just change your clothes to something casual?"</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon sighed, "Well I can't have Momo's advice go to waste alright? She looked very happy when I asked for her help, and I don't know what happened but I found myself rummaging through my closet and having a fashion crisis because my brain was malfunctioning."</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun snapped her fingers, "You've become stupid with love-"</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly!" Jeongyeon clapped her hands, "I feel like I'm on Autopilot!" She facepalmed "You know how Nayeon always rants right? Nowadays I don't even know what to answer, I've become blank Dubu!"</p><p> </p><p>"Wow" Dahyun nods, intaking the information because it really is shocking to hear how Jeongyeon couldn't even react to Nayeon's ranting now.</p><p> </p><p>"I know right? I can't even flirt with other people anymore, I've become blank <em>and</em> awkward,"</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun clapped her hands and smiled "Alrighty then, Never Fear Dahyun's Here to help out your love woes!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes you are, consider this your test Dubu. I'll still be having Nayeon see me like this,"</p><p> </p><p>"Boo..Fine, now text her where she is,"</p><p> </p><p>"You do it,"</p><p> </p><p>"No way,"</p><p> </p><p>"If I do it she'll be suspicious,"</p><p> </p><p>"Unnie, I can't help but have a deja vu. We've gone through this before!" Dahyun sighed "Look, if you text her, she won't think of anything, you can just say you need your opinion on something or help at least,"</p><p> </p><p>"...Genius, why didn't I think of that," Jeongyeon said, quickly fishing out her phone and rapidly starting to type</p><p> </p><p>"Told you I'm a great wingman," Dahyun confidently smiled</p><p> </p><p>"Oh she replied! That was fast,", Jeongyeon</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun pushed her lunch tray aside and leaned forward to see the conversation on Jeongyeon's phone "What'd she say?" she asked excitedly, jeongyeon adjusted her position and moved her phone closer to dahyun for her to get a see-</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" Dahyun read the text out loud and looked at Jeongyeon suspiciously "Did you just disregard adding the 'say you need her opinion or help on something' advice I just gave you and just straightforward asked her where she is?"</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon gulped, "Uh. Yeah."</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun shook her head and sighed, "This is gonna be harder than I thought,"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The One with The Feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The New Girl</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Now what?” Chaeyoung sighed, slumping her shoulders against the bookshelf clutching at her chest. She had no idea if it was because of the adrenaline from running up the stairs to reach the library, or if it was the sudden fright that took place upon inching closer to a certain someone.</p><p> </p><p>She leaned forward and looked to her left whilst against the bookshelf, she could see the ballerina’s back from afar, surprisingly very clear and vivid to her eyes (that should’ve been watering right now because of the disappointment to herself). She can tell that she was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a red sweater, and upon getting a glance of her sleeves, there were yellow stripes that reminded her of the gryffindor house in HP. Honestly speaking, Chaeyoung has no damn clue what had just happened.</p><p> </p><p>She remembers the jittery excitement after hanging out with Somi who had to leave with the friend she was with, it wasn’t because it was Somi leaving (although Chaeyoung was also happy to see and meet a new friend) but it was because she still had time to grasp her chance into striking a conversation or to be able to hang out with someone.</p><p>The thrill that made her rush to get to the location she knew where the girl might be, her movements were swift yet quiet too as  she walked around the silent library to look  for her. She was about to give up on looking for her after realising there are literally 4 more libraries around the campus and boy was she stupid for being <em>that</em> confident--Though, those bleak thoughts vanished when she caught a glimpse of the blonde girl in a bright red sweater with her natural pouty lips from a far, seated alone at the edge of the table and had a serious look, glancing back and forth from her laptop to the piece of paper beside her as she was seemed to be focused on writing.</p><p> </p><p>This made Chaeyoung’s heart skip a beat, seeing Mina and her newly dyed hair made the cub weak all of a sudden despite the thought of getting tired from the stair rush faded for a moment, she quickly clasped on the idea that popped in her head and that was the intention of surprising the focused penguin, thus she walked around. Keeping a very safe distance for her not to get noticed, eyes were shifting between her and the path she’s taking. She expertly managed to move past tables &amp; shelves quietly while keeping an eye on her prey’s location…</p><p> </p><p>...and there she was, hand gently brushing against the books as she walked towards her target from behind, her posture was still deemed as graceful and elegant even if it was just a slouch over the table as she continued to do her work on the paper. The moment Chaeyoung’s arm reached forward, index finger stretched, her fingertips bent to tap on the other’s shoulder to gain her attention.</p><p> </p><p> Yet she froze. If it was possible for someone to get tongue-tied or to even stutter without even opening their mouths, words not even given a chance to come out or even make a sound, then it was exactly what Chaeyoung felt. She was paralyzed yet this type of paralysis made her think it only took effect on her throat, her <em>words</em>. Feeling her body tensed up, the quiet sound of her surroundings was filled with noise of her own, heart beats stopped to a flat line, choking her.</p><p> </p><p>Right now, here she is clutching her chest. Knuckles started to turn white by how tight her grip was and will surely leave a crease mark on her shirt, not minding the temporary damage. She was perceiving the loud, unsynchronised beating of her heart. It was as if she was choking, gasping for air but it wasn’t her breathing that was the problem, it was thow tight her chest feels right now as if the ventricles of her heart were turned to stone by Medusa’s gaze. She gulped, believing it were to ease her up but her brain shuts the chances of  it as it replaced the idea of a romance gay movie that she the main character, had no chance and would probably be going on a roadtrip to forget about everything about this particular person.</p><p> </p><p>She was anxi--no, she is <em>anxious</em>. Part of her says<em> “Hell Yeah!”</em> for still being able to reach Mina after hanging out with an old friend or it was because she quickly redeemed herself by silently speed walking in reverse and slamming herself ever so gently on the wooden side of the bookshelf, the other screams <em>“WHAT</em>” because, really..</p><p>What the heck just happened? What did she just do? What should she do?</p><p><br/>What should she say?</p><p> </p><p>Concluding, that was one of the reasons; What should she even say? She feels like she’s back in High School,  the butterflies and constant gay panic. It feels euphoric yet frustrating, though she can’t admit she likes the girl in a different way than platonic. She couldn’t accept liking but in the form of love, she rejects all thoughts and possibilities to it. But here she is, having the deja vu <s>puppy love</s> gay distress that was all too familiar to her. Dahyun had told her that she was confused and indeed she was and still is, being confused was the best case scenario in Chaeyoung’s opinion, it was the best for her than deciding in an instant without any doubt. Thus, she had to treat this like a game to save herself from any sort of strings or stupidity. </p><p> </p><p>All this logic however, would always be nowhere to be found when the Ballerina was in sight. It felt like neglecting the oath to god.  Chaeyoung would realise that after the girl would vanish from her perspective, thus leading to another repetitive session of cursing to herself for being a hypocrite.</p><p> </p><p>It was the only method that she could think of though.  </p><p> </p><p>In fact, she looked <strong>helpless</strong> right now. Eyes glued to the girl’s back, watching her movements. There was nothing her mind could give to Chaeyoung about what to say or how to start a conversation. It was worse than she thought after her brain subconsciously plays one of the songs she would listen to gain inspiration in painting. She needed an Idea to succeed, not to her demise. Chaeyoung swears to herself that she’ll be drowning herself with rock songs in her room later. </p><p> </p><p>Feeling that she was running out of time, her expectation was met upon seeing Mina put away her stuff. Chaeyoung’s heartbeat had sky-rocketed and this made her panic more than ever,  tearing her eyes away in order to bite her knuckles, inflicting pain so she could somehow calm down. Taking a deep breath, she looked again and had managed to catch a glimpse of  Mina just starting to walk away.</p><p>There was no logic in Chaeyoung’s head right now, she was already malfunctioning yet that did not stop her to listen to both parts of her head, screaming at one thing together and it was to chase after her because it was a chance, she was moving now. Following the direction Mina took, luckily she could still manage to see where Mina is despite her height and the busy crowd, Chaeyoung wouldn’t dare to avert her gaze from the red sweater. </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung managed to follow Mina out to the library, and for the whole trip of her silently following the older in a safe distance made her feel like a creep, she was frustrated too at the fact she still can’t think of a topic. It was agonising as her brain would go autopilot in bars to have a good time yet now it was blank as a sheet of paper, that fact was aggravating to Chaeyoung. She was multitasking now, brainstorming and cursing at herself to do it as she subconsciously screams at the universe to give her more time since Chaeyoung swears she’ll do it. </p><p>Mina was still in her line of sight, it felt stressful but Chaeyoung believes it will be worth it in the end. Upon reaching the courtyard, she noticed the penguin waddling at the route with less people in it as it led to the school’s garden yard, there weren’t many people and she thanked god for that. This made Chaeyoung feel confident at least, she knows it’s near, she just has to time it perfectly into saying <em>Hi</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Slowly, she noticed how Mina’s walking slowed down inching close to the fountain. Looking down on her phone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A whiff of fresh air cleared Chaeyoung’s head as she breathes in and exhales to calm herself down. She was ready, this was it. Just a simple <em>“ Hi “</em>, a compliment , a “<em>Haven’t seen you in awhile,</em> “ or a “  <em>How are you?</em>”. Chaeyoung felt the nervousness inside of her sparked into confidence and excitement, each step taking towards Mina started to nimble she has a small smile. She was almost there--</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>“Mina-chan!”  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In Chaeyoung’s eyes, it was slow-motion. A tall girl with orange hair embraced the unsuspecting beauty standing near the fountain that Chaeyoung was going to greet. Chaeyoung had noticed a familiar gummy smile that made its appearance after the tall girl’s presence was known. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In Chaeyoung’s movement, it was fast-forward. Right after she saw what had happened, she immediately took a turn to the left where the mysterious tall girl’s direction was from. And there was just enough time for Chaeyoung to mentally curse herself, enraged at her own cowardness she balled her hands into fists and gazed down at the stone path.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That blank sheet of paper earlier was a waste and Chaeyoung was aware she crumpled it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>Squealing. </p><p><br/>Tzuyu is just awkwardly standing near the doorway while her ears get pierced with Squealings- no,  it was more of <em>s c r e e c h i n g s. </em></p><p>You see, they entered the dorm and Jihyo set the papers down at the coffee table. This random girl just jumped out from who knows where because Tzuyu really did <em>not</em> expect an unfamiliar girl with orange colored hair to just burst out in the corner, hollering the words “ SURPRISE!  ”. Frankly, Tzuyu was indeed surprised. It made her yelp as her heartbeat stopped for a second, maybe her life suddenly flashed in her eyes too. It was exaggeration but Tzuyu swears it felt like death, of course Jihyo was also surprised. Unlike Tzuyu, Jihyo actually had a bright smile and squealed upon seeing this girl Tzuyu was very unfamiliar with. This just made her more confused and curious who the person was. She watched the two seize each other in their arms as they let out an ear-piercing squeal and joyful hops. </p><p>Tzuyu, was in fact not joyful. She was now cautiously, awkwardly standing with a pile of papers in her arms, not knowing what to do other than watch the two screeching girls. This is fine, desperately Tzuyu thinks positively. </p><p>“Sana! Where have you been?” said Jihyo, pulling herself back from the hug. Oh thank god they stopped, Tzuyu released a sigh of relief. “ You dyed your hair!” Jihyo exclaimed</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu then glanced at this “Sana” that had made her lose her composure. She indeed had the orange hair that was part of what scared the shit out of Tzuyu. Something about her made Tzuyu shiver for a millisecond, she observed the new girl’s side profile.  “So did you!” Sana replied, ever so cheerfully, Tzuyu noticed the girl’s squirrel-like cheeks from her smile as well as her big eyes that seemed to smile the same, Tzuyu swears she saw glint of sparkle from the girl’s eyes as she talked with joy-</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu froze,</p><p> </p><p>She felt a cold sensation that poured onto her, a tingling sensation that brought shivers to her throat as it make its way to the stomach</p><p> </p><p>“A Shiba Inu,”  Tzuyu thought, realizing why this person made her feel uneasy and familiar with..</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tug-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>There was this pull that Tzuyu was completely unfamiliar with, her eyes still gazed on this girl watching how animated her face was when interacting, her enthusiastic aura was felt around the room , she was bright. Atleast that’s what tzuyu thinks  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tug-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Honestly, it was starting to freak her out but the realization that she was still carrying the papers that started to make her arms feel numb had calmed her down.. She looked around to see where to put the papers as she wouldn’t want to disturb the conversation between her unnie and the new girl. Tzuyu wouldn’t dare to phase in front of them just to place the paper along with Jihyo’s stack. She finally managed to let out a sigh of relief though to herself when she saw an empty stool at the distance, problem was, it was positioned near the girl who was talking to Jihyo. Tzuyu gulped, sure she was nervous but here’s to hoping the girl wouldn’t mind her. Thus, she calmly walked towards the stool, eyes gazed down to her path on the way to the stool as she tried hard not to look up and meet with the girl’s eyes.  </p><p> </p><p>All seemed to be going well, Tzuyu placed the papers down gently-</p><p> </p><p>“Who is this cutie?” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tug-</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Curse this beauty,</em> Tzuyu froze, again. Now slowly lifting herself up from her bended posture when she placed down the papers, she slowly turned to the duo talking earlier as she met with the shiba inu-personality-like person’s bright orbs. Tzuyu swears she feels like her surroundings  were starting to burn,</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, this is Tzuyu,” Jihyo introduced, stepping forward to Tzuyu’s side clearly showing the obvious height difference among them “She’s one of our maknae in the group, they arrived when you left,” </p><p> </p><p>So that’s why, Tzuyu can’t help but be worried all of a sudden for future interactions with this girl she’s just meeting now,  somehow she feels unsure which was weird. “Tzuyu, this is Sana. We went to high school together and she was here last year too,” after she said that, Tzuyu felt Jihyo’s hand patting her back.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s pretty tall,” Sana cooed, looking at the youngest up and down as she stepped closer</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>TugTug-</em>
</p><p>“I hope we can get along well, chewy-ah” Sana smiled, holding up her hand for a hand shake.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>TugTugTug-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu could not function well,  she’s confused and shocked, now seeing the girl up close was scarier. Her big brown orbs were making Tzuyu feel weak and awkward.</p><p> </p><p>“Tzuyu?” Jihyo called out, shaking the maknae a little by the shoulder because of the awkward silence that filled up the room for a second.  “A-ah, right” Tzuyu grunted, shyly grabbing Sana’s hand to shake, after the short contact Tzuyu felt as if her hands started to get sweaty by the nervousness of the aftermath.  </p><p> </p><p>Jihyo cleared her  throat, “She’s a nice girl, she’s just shy that’s all.” </p><p> </p><p><br/>“She’s shy! That’s okay, I understand,” Sana let out a giggle, </p><p> </p><p>Next thing Tzuyu knew, she was paralyzed once again after the contact of Sana getting closer to embrace her in a hug. Tzuyu might have lost count now on how much confusion she’s had within the last few minutes and how statue-like she was, it was clear to her though how she needs answers and will surely ask Dahyun later on. </p><p> </p><p>“We’ll get along just fine, right chewy?” Sana said within the hug, she pulled away and cupped the maknae’s cheeks. “Unnie will take care of you okay?” she said in a sweet tone, smiling as her squirrel-like cheeks become very visible to Tzuyu. Now closer than before.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>TugTugTugutugUTUGUOFJDLG--4-sf0-det</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jihyo let out a chuckle, “Give her a break Sana, you’re making her uncomfortable, you just met,” </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” Sana laughed out, “Cute” she scrunched her nose with her beaming smile as she pinched Tzuyu’s cheeks before pulling away.  “Anyway, I have to go Jihyo,” Sana walked away from the two as she picked up her phone resting on the table</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, already? You still have a lot to unpack,” Jihyo pointed out to the visible boxes in another room that was beside the television in their living room, the boxes were blocking off that room and it was clear that Sana did have a lot more to unpack. </p><p> </p><p>Sana let out a sigh, “ I know, but I promised Momo and Mina. I’m going to meet Mina to pick Momo up together at her studio,” </p><p> </p><p>“I see, you better get going now then. Mina’s an early bird,” Jihyo nodded her head, it wasn’t a secret that Mina really was an early bird. Whenever the group would meet up, Mina would always be there first before Jihyo would. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I know, that’s why I’m texting her when I get there,” Sana looked at the time and shoved her phone in her pockets, “I have to go now, let’s catch up tomorrow Jihyoo and nice meeting you chewy,” before she disappeared from their sights, she winked at Tzuyu and waved. Tzuyu’s eyes were glued onto Sana’s until she closed the door-</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo sighed in relief “She hasn’t changed,” she then turned to Tzuyu who’s eyes were still staring at the door “Sorry about that. Sana’s really affectionate but that’s just her, she’s a good friend.” </p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu didn’t react, nor flinched. She feels like she was still in cloud nine but this cloud nine was pure confusion, it was all so new to Tzuyu as this familiar feeling was similar to when she got Gucci the first time. </p><p> “Tzuyu?!” Jihyo exclaimed, calling out the maknae that was paralyzed in her own thoughts. She snapped her fingers which made Tzuyu startle and rip off her gaze from the closed door. “Unnie,” Tzuyu  croaked out, her voice was suddenly hoarse and kind of pitched up from the nervousness she feels. </p><p>“Is something wrong?” The leader asked with furrowed eyebrows and concern, she’s thinking that Sana’s skinship might have startled Tzuyu a little bit too much.  </p><p>Tzuyu shook her head, “ No-no. I just...panicked I think,” she let out a sigh. This was really all too new for her and she needs time to think.</p><p>“I understand, I suppose that was too much for you,”  </p><p>Tzuyu persistently nodded her head, not denying the state of shock she was constantly in.</p><p>“Why don’t we go and get started in checking?” Tzuyu looked up to meet Jihyo’s eyes and was thankful for that decision “That’d be nice,” She replied, grabbing the stack of papers she placed on the stool earlier and moving it to the coffee table of their living room. Tzuyu was hoping that this would avert her attention and confusion of what had just happened and about Sana too. She was confident that she would be distracted because of work.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>Tzuyu<em> jinxed</em> it and it definitely didn’t do her any good. </p><p>Despite the snacks provided by Jihyo and the background music playing while they work, it did not let her be settled in peace. Maybe it was because while she was browsing through the papers and checking them, she had come across some people that were familiar with her memory of Dahyun claiming they were checking her out. One of which was Kang Mina  and her thoughts led to the possibility of Tzuyu checking Sana out, the only evidence she had was Dahyun’s accusations and claims. It didn’t stop with just Kang Mina, she came across different people too and those thoughts all lead back to Sana. <em>Damn you Tofu.</em></p><p> </p><p>The maknae was clueless and confused, she certainly didn’t even know if she was checking Sana out. Was she checking her out? Or was it like Chaeyoung’s case? Tzuyu wasn’t the romantic type and was never interested in diving into the matter, being an audience seems okay for her. But now that she accidentally won a trip to cupid’s bullcrap, she doesn’t know how to react to it. </p><p> </p><p>The papers they were checking were slowly getting done, as much as Tzuyu wants it to be done fast it would only mean for her to think of Sana more than usual. She looked up to her Unnie who had been fairly focused on the papers and they hadn't talked much, they were only listening to the music. Tzuyu would check her phone right now and text Dahyun for help but she was aware of the Tofu’s wingman attempt for Jeongyeon, and she couldn’t imagine how their sessions would go (and wouldn’t dare to disturb them, she was still reserved after all. </p><p> </p><p>She let out a sigh of disbelief, which seemed to catch Jihyo’s attention as she looked up from the papers with a creased forehead , looking at Tzuyu out of concern. “Is something wrong?”</p><p><em>Yes, I’m in a dilemma about love right now Unnie,</em> “N-no I’m just thinking about something,” Tzuyu gulped, she was never great at lying and it was already clear to her that after she let out those words, Jihyo would’ve taken the hint that something was indeed wrong. She was right, as Jihyo picked up the mood and tone of Tzuyu’s voice who had her gaze falling on the papers out of nervousness. She placed aside some of the papers she had finished checking on her part, “Do you want to talk about it?” </p><p>Tzuyu looked back up meeting Jihyo’s eyes, the leader was determined and showed immediate concern, at first she was hesitant to even try to ask her unnie about this dilemma but that seemed to be resolved when she felt like there was a lightbulb hovering on her head right now that suddenly lit up as she mentally facepalmed for not realizing this sooner. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Unnie,” Tzuyu called out, she hears the older let out a short hum as a response, she watched Jihyo’s movement as to grabbing her glass of orange juice on the table and bringing it to her mouth, drinking without even looking away from the maknae’s gaze “Do you love Kang Daniel?” </p><p> </p><p>*cough*</p><p> </p><p>“Unnie!” She widened her eyes and lifted herself up out of panic after seeing the leader that choked on her own drink and was now coughing, Tzuyu really didn’t mean this to happen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>“Remember the plan, it’s for a photoshoot and you need her opinion on it,” Dahyun advised, reminding Jeongyeon as the two make their way to one of their school’s yards, it will always be a mystery to Dahyun why the school was spacious other than the fact their school seem to always welcome visitors, at one point she thinks she could just hide a body in one of them. Nayeon’s booth was settled on a spot in a yard like any other booth owners, though it was a garden and was far more peaceful than the busy courtyard they were in earlier. The two didn’t get why her booth was in a tranquil place of the school as it was a booth for people signing up for the performances on friday, maybe it was favoritism.</p><p> </p><p>“Do i look okay?” Jeongyeon asked, turning to Dahyun to eyed her up and down in a serious way before merrily shooting two thumbs up “Relax unnie, you got this”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon took a deep breath and let out a shaky exhale, she was nervous after all. This was her last year with Nayeon and they were about to graduate, needless to say, she has to at least take a risk or shoot her shot. </p><p> </p><p>Never did she expect to fall for her best friend after all, they’ve been with each other for decades now and it was clear to Jeongyeon that most of the people that were trying to do the same thing she is right now, got rejected and turned down. However that didn’t stop Jeongyeon from hoping and actually trying, now every step she took made her heartbeat irregular, she was just going to ask her opinion yet she was nervous she might mess up.  </p><p> </p><p>Dahyun on the other hand, was going through the plan on her head, it was like a blueprint laid out on a table, she was fiddling with the strap of the camera that was hanging from her neck to gain more focus.. Her initial plan was to take pictures of her unnies and possibly the scenery to avoid suspicion and take a minute to appreciate god’s creation of mother nature, bless JYP too for not cutting down the trees. </p><p>It took her awhile to convince Jeongyeon to let her borrow her camera, she tried to be subtle but after being straightforward to the plan of taking pictures of them, her unnie seemed less hesitant on letting her borrow it. The Tofu had everything down on her head now, as if she memorised it like the back of her hand, there were alternatives ready and backups if ever things go to worse, it was all settled and the only problem now for her is how Jeongyeon was going to carry the conversation with Nayeon.</p><p>“Uh what else do I have to know?”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Dahyun raised an eyebrow</p><p>“Well, this is for a photoshoot and you have a camera...doesn’t that raise questions on Nayeon’s part?” Dahyun nods from Jeongyeon’s statement, it would indeed make Nayeon quite suspicious but then again she doesn’t really know since her unnie was the number one person she knows who loves herself and would probably even force Dahyun to take pictures of her.</p><p> </p><p> “Ah don’t worry, I can play it off and we’ll just go with the flow,”  Sad to say, that was the only plan that came to her mind if ever something else happens that she didn’t expect, just an impromptu action. It was risky but the best case scenario if anything gets out of hand. </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon breathed out, “Cool, alright..I trust you,” she hesitated. But the fact that Dahyun was her wingman for today, she had to put at least a bit of trust to the tofu’s magic despite not seeing it properly in action.</p><p>“You better,” Dahyun smirked in reply, “ I’ll be the conversation starter and you just have to hit it off from there,” </p><p>“Hit it off? Like continue it?”</p><p>“Yup,” </p><p>“How?”</p><p> </p><p>The pale girl turned her head to look at Jeongyeon to see if she had the slightest hint of humor or was even acting  absurd---but she didn’t and was actually serious. There was visible worry imprinted on her facial expression. Dahyun mentally facepalmed and would like to physically slap herself right now, she couldn’t believe herself that she had almost forgotten about the fact her unnie gets tongue-tied on the spot when Nayeon talks...or at least that’s what she heard.</p><p> </p><p>It hasn’t been an hour since she gained that information, needless to say, Dahyun figures that it’s been a while since she wingmanned someone and that was momo. After that successful wingmanning, she had stopped playing cupid as well as resisting her urge to push friends into a love life well done, sponsored and supported by her. So right now, she was quite rusty as she’s now back on the field, she was absolutely disappointed in herself for losing her skills and letting that incident affect her so much.</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun made a mental note to reflect later on her work for a refresh, and will probably keep getting herself into people’s love troubles for fun, damn she’s pretty sure  that one day she would probably end up being a bartender and giving advice.</p><p> </p><p>“Like..let loose and talk unnie,” Dahyun said, with doubt. Earning a furrowed eyebrows expression from the latter, dahyun sighed and forced her brain into digging deep back into wingman thinking.</p><p>“Okay Genius, how do you let loose,” Jeongyeon asked</p><p>Dahyun raised both of her hands in defense, “Calm down...let loose like...be comfortable about yourself?” her voice had become raspy upon saying those words out loud, having a realization that it wasn’t the right thing to say at all</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon blinked and looked at her in disbelief, “Are you serious right now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Truth be told, I am.” Dahyun sighed “ Don’t worry, just..push yourself to get a normal conversation,” she snapped her fingers “So! If Nayeon-unnie rants after I leave, you just have to attentively listen to her and find a hole in the conversation to talk, like ask how your outfit is or so, or that topic relating to you, you know?” </p><p>“Ooh..I get it now, all i have to do is just be confident huh?”</p><p>Dahyun nods, “Yup!” </p><p>“I can do that, I think, I hope so,” Jeongyeon breathed out as Dahyun patted her on the back “Relax unnie, you’ll do great,” the tofu reassured the older “It can’t be *that* bad right?” </p><p>Jeongyeon shrugged, “ I don’t know…” she really doesn’t, and she still isn’t convinced that this was normal on her end. “But we’ll see,” </p><p>“Okay, we’ll see…” Dahyun prays to God Jihyo to give her strength to deal with this gay mess </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shortly after, they arrived at the garden square, not a lot of people since it was in the middle of the afternoon. There were surprisingly less people, though it seemed understandable and for the best, there was a view of the booth in the distance and Nayeon was visible to the two like it was as clear as day. Despite the girl under one of the tent to shade herself from the sun, Jeongyeon could distinctly see her. </p><p>“ I think I see Nayeon-unnie, let’s go--” Dahyun cheered as she grabbed on her unnie’s wrist and dragged her to get closer, but after a few steps forward led by the tofu, the weight of the person she was pulling felt heavier and it delayed her steps. Dahyun couldn’t walk forward properly, she turned around to see her in a concerned expression. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong unnie? We’re almost there,” Dahyun said </p><p>Jeongyeon gulped, her gaze ripped off from Nayeon as it set to the younger girl’s confused face. </p><p>“I…” she shook her head, “ I can’t do this”</p><p>Dahyun’s eyes shot up in wonder, “What? Are you kidding me unnie, why?!” </p><p>The other let out a frustrated groan, “ Just..I don’t know, okay? Besides I have time to go back to the dorm and change,” Jeongyeon could feel the insecurity filling her up </p><p>“What?!” Dahyun gasped as her jaw drops, she couldn’t believe that it was now that Jeongyeon had decided to go through <strong><em>her </em></strong>original plan which she spent an hour of trying to convince the older as they still have a lot of time, but Jeongyeon was too eager and so Dahyun gave up and brainstormed to come up with another plan regarding the current situation,</p><p>“What happened to ‘confidence’ ?” The younger let go of Jeongyeon’s wrist as she held two fingers up, quotation and emphasizing on the word confidence. “ What happened to me as your wingman right here, right now?!” She crossed her arms and looked at her unnie in disbelief, it was really sudden for the older to have this drastic change of plan now that they were there. </p><p>Jeongyeon sighed, “Don’t worry, you’ll still be my wingman, let’s just go. Nayeon’s busy,”</p><p>“Busy? There’s barely any people here though,” she muttered under her breath, she turned to look back to the booth where Nayeon was and saw her eldest unnie, playfully slapping the shoulder of the guy she was talking to as she laughs and beams a bright smile, replying to him. The two seems to be having a wonderful conversation as they had animated movements--</p><p>“J-Jackson? That’s jackson, she’s not busy,” she turned back to Jeongyeon with a creased forehead</p><p> </p><p>“She is, she’s having fun can’t you see? Let’s go,” Jeongyeon turned and started to walk away but was stopped when Dahyun pulled her arm very violently “Ow what the hell?!”</p><p> </p><p>“No! We already have a plan and you’ve already texted her! Plus this would make the effort of the plan, go to waste,” </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon scowled, “ Aish, you’re my wingman right? Find a way to tell nabongs I couldn’t meet her anymore!” </p><p>Dahyun clicked her tongue, “As your wingman, I forbid your cowardness to function for sabotaging our full-proof plan!” she then pulled Jeongyeon with force, walking backwards “ This is why wingman’s are needed! You’re too scared so someone has to do something!” </p><p>“Dahyun-yah! Let go of me!” Jeongyeon pulled back but it was useless as the two started to have a tug of war with her own arm. </p><p>“I will not let my efforts go to waste! You <strong>will</strong> get the girl!” </p><p>Jeongyeon widened her eyes by the loudness of Dahyun’s voice, there were a few people who had turned to them because of the disturbance, “Can you tone it down?! Everyone’s looking!” </p><p> </p><p>Dahyun smirked, “ If you don’t follow, i <strong>will</strong> cry unnie,” </p><p> </p><p>“ Don’t you <strong>dare</strong>,” Jeongyeon gulped, she was anxious that Dahun would most likely catch everyone’s attention and put them in a hot spot, she couldn’t even think of what to do to bribe the Tofu to stop doing such antics.</p><p> </p><p>“Just. Talk. To. Nayeon. Unnie.” The tofu sternly said, their tug of war had slowed and calmed down a bit .</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon let out a sigh of relief, with also a hint of disbelief despite the tug of war calming down, “ I told you I ca--oh no,” Her sentences were cut off upon seeing Dahyun’s eyes starting to squint, her frown starting to become exaggerated as her double chin was exposed-</p><p> </p><p>“Waaaah! Jeongyeon-unnie you’re unfair! This is unfair!” the pale girl exclaimed, her voice loud enough for the people in the booth within their distance, to notice them. </p><p> </p><p>“Dahyun-yah!” Jeongyeon exclaimed loudly in a whisper, she was being pulled again by Dahyun, but the differences is that now she was acting like a kid, basically hanging on her arm and almost on the ground now as she continued to pull Jeongyeon backwards--who tried so hard to retrieve it and stay on her spot.</p><p> </p><p>“Waaaaah unnie! How could you do this to me?!” The tofu continued to scream, Jeongyeon mentally cursed and swore she’ll slice the tofu later as she saw Nayeon running up to them in concern. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on here?!” Nayeon exclaimed, with furrowed eyebrows. </p><p> </p><p>“Nothing!” Instinctively, Jeongyeon forced her arm back to herself, strong enough for Dahyun to let go,  (due to a millisecond of satisfaction)she stumbled backwards and were to fall after tripped over Nayeon’s shoe when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind, catching her as her fall to the dirt was cancelled.</p><p><br/>She looked up only for her squinted eyes to be met with sparkling doe-like eyes, looking down on her in curiosity, the girl was blocking the sun yet Dahyun felt her heart skip a beat upon seeing the person, surrounded by the sun’s rays despite blocking it. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>“Are you okay?” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The One with The Silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <strong>-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
“Are you okay? “ The girl asked, as she helped Dahyun to get back on her feet. Dahyun let out a sigh of relief and “Thanks, did anyo-” </p><p>Dahyun locked eyes with the mystery girl and jaw dropped, “Oh my god,” she placed a hand over her mouth in shock as the girl furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. </p><p>“Someone call an ambulance!” Dahyun yelled out, the crowd around them started to fill with inaudible murmurs, shocked and starting to circle around them</p><p>“What?” Jeongyeon, Nayeon and The girl said in unison, all three confused at the sudden outburst of the tofu. “Sana?” </p><p>“Let’s sit somewhere,” Dahyun frantically grabbed Sana’s hands and dragged her to the booth near them with an empty stool, the crowd had followed out of curiosity of what had just happened. </p><p>“...wasn’t that Sana? That was Sana right?” Jeongyeon blinked, she was just as confused as Nayeon but also filled with emotions that had swirled together making it impossible for her to sort out her feelings in what she really feels.</p><p>Not only with Dahyun leaving her with Nayeon, her best friend whom she developed feelings for but also with Sana, an old friend that didn’t even call that she was back from Japan. </p><p>“It is!” Nayeon said, also as shocked as Jeongyeon, “ I wonder what’s with Dahyun though,” she grabbed a hold of Jeongyeon’s hand as she pulled her to follow where the crowd was headed</p><p>Jeongyeon gulped and swore that her eyes twitched for a second, “ Yeah..I wonder what’s with her…” <em>So this was your plan, you damn tofu. </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
“Try not to speak, just..Here let’s sit,” Dahyun pulled an empty stool and assisted Sana to sit down, “Just don’t talk, don’t talk,” she shook her head and grabbed another stool to sit down on </p><p>“Is she alright?” One of the students, handling the booth asked. Approaching the panicked Dubu, fanning Sana with her hand. </p><p>“Im serious! Call a Medic! Anyone in the medical field!” Dahyun exclaimed, as she placed a hand over the confused Sana’s forehead,</p><p>“What’s wrong? What’s the matter--” Dahyun placed her finger on Sana’s lips, shutting her up “Shhh, shhh. Just don’t move, don’t move, just try...” Dahyun looked around , as if she was looking for something</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon raised an eyebrow, “I’m sorry, hold on this feels kind of familiar,” she whispered to Nayeon who only replied with a giggle,</p><p> </p><p>“Have some water--WATER! SOMEONE?!” Dahyun raised her hands, waving it in hopes of someone tossing a bottle of water to her like it was a scripted drama.  </p><p>Fortunately, a student in the booth approached and gave Dahyun a bottle of water that was luckily unopened and fresh from the cooler. Dahyun instantly took hold of this, opened it as a click sound was audibly heard, and gave it to Sana “Here Drink this,” she insisted.</p><p>It was still a mystery for Jeongyeon how Sana could be obliged to the Tofu’s orders, Dahyun then whipped out a small flashlight from her pockets and checked Sana’s eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god,” Jeongyeon facepalmed</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shortly after, paramedics arrived at the scene and the amount of people had increased a few.</p><p>“Oh thank god, you’re here!” Dahyun stood up from her seat, anxiously rubbing her hands together as her concerned expression stayed. Her steps going back and forth as the paramedics bring out their gear,</p><p>“What’s going on?” Sana was genuinely confused, and a bit of panic in her tone of voice.</p><p>“I-I think there must be some internal bleeding..probably some fractures-Yeah we gotta get her to the hospital”</p><p> Sana had never heard such bullshit before. “What are you talking about?” Dahyun let out a sigh and sat back down, </p><p>“You’ve had a terrible fall…” </p><p>Sana furrowed her eyebrows, “No, I haven’t.” </p><p>“Really?!” Dahyun gasped, placing her hand on her cheek in disbelief and shock. Nayeon had a lopsided smile that Jeongyeon noticed, as if she was anticipating something from the shocked Dubu. </p><p>“--Because I swear you’ve fell straight out of heaven,” Dahyun confidently said, loud enough for everyone else to hear as the crowd was filled with noises of oohs</p><p>Nayeon now had a grin plastered on her face, she let out a restrained squeal and slapped Jeongyeon beside her as she resisted the urge to let out a laugh---Jeongyeon on the other hand, flinched by the strength that landed on her shoulder. </p><p>“angel,” Dahyun continued, smiling to the shocked but amused Sana, “ding,” she winked. </p><p>Dahyun then formed a fist on her hand and hovered it over her mouth “<em>*cough*</em> Give her your number,” she said in a low yet loud voice--</p><p> </p><p>“Who was that?” Dahyun sarcastically asked, looking around, acting dumb. Her eyes met Jeongyeon and Nayeon who were near them, enough to hear the conversation earlier from the two--Dahyun lowered her voice, and forced out the words to come out of her mouth without her lips moving “Give her your number! Give her your--you’re embarrassing me,” Dahyun said in her normal voice, looking at the crowd, her hand hidden beside her, signalling Nayeon and Jeongyeon to chant. </p><p> </p><p>“Give her your number!” The chants started to get louder with Nayeon’s help, as Jeongyeon awkwardly joined in the chant with the crowd. As the chants went on, Dahyun looked to Sana who had a huge grin flashed on her face, “They’re not gonna stop if you don’t give me our number, you know?” Dahyun stated the obvious, proud of herself.</p><p>Sana shook her head and let out a chuckle, as she brought out a pen in which she scavenged for in her pockets. She scooted closer and grabbed Dahyun’s arm as she started to write on it. The crowd then cheered and applaud, Dahyun grinning, she looked up to Nayeon </p><p>“It still works!” Dahyun mouthed out to Nayeon who gave two thumbs up to the younger girl </p><p>After a few seconds of the crowd applauding as well as the paramedics, they left the scene and went back to their own life, the paramedics not making a big deal out of it as they gathered up their gear to leave.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe she just did that to Sana,” Jeongyeon emphasized, watching the crowd disperse, she then let out a scoff “She doesn’t know what she’s getting into,” </p><p>“Yeah well, we can talk about that later and more on how Sana’s back. Ah I missed her!” Nayeon exclaimed, as she hurriedly walked towards the two.</p><p>“Sana!!” She called out, with open arms and Sana who had just finished writing the number on Dahyun’s arm, stood up to meet Nayeon’s hug on the way, “ Nayeon-unnie!” she cooed, as the two hugged each other tight, exchanging kisses on the cheeks.</p><p>Jeongyeon followed behind Nayeon and looked at Dahyun who was still sitting, as her legs crossed and hand over her cheek, smirking at Jeongyeon as she wiggled her eyebrows. Jeongyeon shot up a glare at Dahyun who had mouthed the words “Thank me later,” </p><p>“Since when did you get back?!” Nayeon asked, pulling away from Sana, “You could’ve texted us! We could’ve had picked you up on the airport or something,” </p><p>“Sorry, I was too focused about Momo &amp; Mina,” Sana pouted, “I was planning to surprise everyone else,” </p><p>“We’re certainly surprised right now,” Jeongyeon said</p><p>Sana perked up upon hearing the other unnie, “Jeong!” she hugged the latter too tight for Jeongyeon’s comfort,</p><p>“I-I can’t breathe,” Jeongyeon croaked out, the heat of how bad her fashion is in the summer, getting to her nerves now after the skinship.</p><p>Sana pulled away, giving the other some space to breathe as she examined her from head to toe. “Unnie, what are you wearing? It’s hot to--” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m her photographer for the day,” Dahyun slipped in, standing up from her seat cutting off Sana’s words. The tofu raised up the camera hanging from her neck, as a form of flexing it “She needs opinion about the outfit, you know...despite the weather, so we’re having a mock photoshoot,” she let out a hearty sight “You know how it is in the film department, experimental and stuff. Unnie’s giving her all,” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Really? I see,” Sana nod, </p><p>“Do you want to hang out later with us? I’m taking Jeongyeon to the mall because of her outfit,” Nayeon said, pointing out to the other’s clashing outfit with the weather state</p><p>“Y-You are?” Jeongyeon blinked, she honestly did not know nor did she even planned this. She reminds herself of what Dahyun had advised earlier on and this seem to be an opportunity for them...hopefully</p><p>Dahyun however, if not being in the mindset right now of gay panicking for the future occurences like Jeongyeon, she was waiting for the right time to say something or when to turn the tables. Before she could even object to Nayeon's plan to come up with an excuse or reasonable opinion, Sana had let out an ‘Oh!’ in an instant.</p><p> “I’m sorry unnies, I’m meeting up with Mina to pick up Momo at her studio,” Sana said, her disappointment and guilt of not calling her other friends to remind them of her arrival had kicked in. “We can catch up some other time, tomorrow maybe,” </p><p> </p><p>Well...Dahyun definitely didn’t have to do shit. Nayeon gasped, faking the fact that she got offended, and this was it, while the three unnies caught up on their shenanigans. </p><p> </p><p>Dahyun stood there watching the two parents bicker to their child that seemed to have returned from the war. She was in fact, having war flashbacks during her Mall Sessions with Nayeon, at some point Dahyun knows she ought to do something since she obviously wouldn’t want her efforts of pushing Jeongyeon’s gay panic to the spotlight be wasted because of a reunion. </p><p> </p><p>Not that Dahyun wasn’t fond of this affectionate reunion where Nayeon is entangled between Sana’s arms while crying out how she misses her and Jeongyeon scolding the eldest to give the girl a break and some space(while of course rambling about how she misses her too). No, Dahyun didn’t hate this at all nor did she despise it the slightest, she would just like to hit two birds with one stone. </p><p><br/>
“Okay fine, but you better tell us everything!” Nayeon <em>threatened</em> right after being convinced of Jeongyeon’s scolding or she just grew tired of whining with her aegyo. </p><p>“I will,” Sana chuckled, “Have you seen Mina around? I texted her by the time I arrived here,” <br/>
 <br/>
Nayeon shook her head “No I don’t think so, if you texted her earlier then she should be here,” it wasn’t a secret that the penguin was early to everything. </p><p>Sana let out a sigh of relief, “ I’m glad then,” </p><p>Before the silence would continue, the tofu cleared her throat “Unnies, I don’t mean to delay your reunion but we still have a photoshoot and Jeongyeon-unnie has to get out of that awful clothing,” Dahyun pointed out, “also I’d love to get to know more of someone here, considering you and the others are…...old friends?” <em>Please buy it</em>, Dahyun silently prayed as she stared into Nayeon’s eyes, the silence she was trying to avoid started for a few seconds until Nayeon’s pursed lips transitioned to a smile that showed her bunny teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Of course!” Nayeon repeatedly nods her head in agreement as she clings to Jeongyeon’s arm; who widened her eyes and looked at Dahyun in hopes of the tofu underclassmen to understand how her mind starts to blank out and her heartbeat going crazy, these were the symptoms of Jeongyeon’s problem.</p><p>“Have fun!” Nayeon said, dragging Jeongyeon away to the other tent, Jeongyeon looked back at Dahyun with her eyes crying for help-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But Dahyun just grinned at her and nodded her head, as she started up the camera hanging from her neck to capture photos as promised.</p><p>She looked up to see where her unnies who would usually act like an old married couple are, Nayeon seemed to be rambling to Jeongyeon who was rubbing the back of her neck while she watched the eldest fix her bag. </p><p> </p><p>Dahyun imagined giving herself a pack on the back as she cheered loud, the success of getting those sweet 2yeon crumbs she’s been aching-</p><p>“Dahyun, right?” Sana called out which broke the younger from her train of shipping thought, <em>Shit</em>, for a milisecond Dahyun wanted to slap herself for instantly forgetting that she had needed to take responsibility and converse with the girl as it was her reason after all, <em>Stupid</em>-</p><p><br/>
“Yup!” Dahyun cheerfully replied, brushing off her stupid thoughts earlier, “and you’re Sana-unnie?”</p><p>Sana nods as a response, “So..Dahyunie, do you call the ambulance with every girl you meet?”</p><p>Dahyun creased her forehead by the new nickname, “um…only you,” she sighed out and shrugged, looking back down to the camera and pointing it up, aiming it at Jeongyeon &amp; Nayeon talking at the other side of the booth, she started to shoot pictures of them.</p><p>No matter how the eldest kept moving “Most of my pick-up lines, I do for the sake of my friends,” she added  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Like Jeongyeon?” Dahyun froze, her index finger hovering the shoot button of the DSLR. She honestly didn’t give a thought about her unnie when she pulled off that stunt.</p><p>She lowered the camera and turned her head to meet Sana’s doe-like eyes, filled with curiosity. Her eyes were glistening and the younger couldn’t help but blush at her Visual.</p><p>She finds herself swallowing her own saliva, as if it was her pride for <s>being</s> feeling gay right now “N-No—Yes, I mean...kind of,” </p><p>‘What a great start Dubu,’  she swears, that there’s something about this Sana—or she was gay panicking again for the first time ever since that incident, as much as Dahyun wants to move on, she couldn’t just fall again—infact to someone she just met that is, moreover a close friend of Momo too possibly.</p><p>“You’re really pretty though, I don’t regret what I did,” Dahyun said, hoping that she had played it off correctly..Luckily she got a bright smile and a giggle from Sana</p><p><em>‘Good Lord, give me strength,’</em> Dahyun gulped, praying all her might</p><p>Dahyun cleared her throat, “ S-so, I don’t mean to be rude but you were going to meet Mina-unnie right?” </p><p>Sana nodded her head that was combined with a small hop, which caught Dahyun off-guard, once again swallowing the feelings that seemed to be leaking and of course with a speck of denial sponsored by Son Chaeyoung. </p><p>“She hasn’t texted me that she’s here yet...So I also do want to get to know you first,” </p><p>“Why?!— I mean, I’m flattered—Yes!” Dahyun mentally facepalmed, “That’s why I’m also here too,” she let out a fake cough, knowing how she’s doing terribly at the situation right now, she can’t redo everything. “ Same actually, uh y-you seem to know 2yeon-unnies,”</p><p>“We went to high school together, I wonder if they’re together yet actually,” Sana sighed</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun widened her eyes and looked at Sana in shock, “You ship them?” </p><p>“Who wouldn’t?” Sana chuckled, “I tried to get them together last time but nothing worked,” she pouts</p><p>“Hey! I’m trying to get them together right now too actually!” Dahyun cheerfully said, completely forgetting her anxiety earlier, “Look, look at my candid 2yeon photos!” She showed the photo displayed on the camera’s screen. They were indeed good photos, </p><p> </p><p>“They’re all so cute! You captured them perfectly, well...Except this one, but i like it”  Sana pointed out to the screen to one of the most recent pictures taken, the two were quite blurry and slightly blocked by a bush of flowers.</p><p>The lens had focused on the bush more, it wasn’t a bad shot but the initial concept of Dahyun was to take pictures of her unnies — but it came out to focus on the flowers instead, if someone were ought to look at it.</p><p>Their first impression would probably be curious on who the pairing is from the back of the picture since the only thing that they can make up on the position they have was the holding hand raised up.</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun sighed “Ah yes, I call this; crumbs.” trying to act <em>‘professional’</em> , she cleared her throat and pulled back the camera from Sana’s view, “I’m not all that good yet to be honest,” she wasn’t lying at all, most of the photos in her gallery is a bunch of strangers checking her or her friends out and if it’s not that; it would be embarrassing photos of her friends that would be useful in blackmailing.</p><p>“Are you kidding? The photos are really good! I wouldn’t be surprised if i hear you were the best in the film department,” Sana gleefully retorted, earning a nervous chuckle from Dahyun</p><p><em>Oh Sana,</em> “Stop it, you’re flattering me,”<em> I’m a music major actually but okay i can take that compliment too.</em></p><p>Sana nods her head, her pursed lips and squirrel cheeks coming to the scene, “I’m serious, that’s why you should take my photo!” </p><p>“What,” Dahyun blinked her eyes in shock, “Uh, really though I’m a beginner and I honestly wouldn’t...want to take a bad shot of you, you know?” she nervously chuckles “B-Besides, this isn’t my camera— “ </p><p>“It isn’t yours?” Sana asked, doe-like eyes freezing Dahyun on her spot </p><p>Dahyun shook her head immediately, “Nonono I mean— It’s <em>mine</em> but like, it was a gift and I’m still trying to get a hang of it so I mean technically it’s mine now hahaha haha ha,” <em>oh dear soil with it’s growing grass that I'm stepping on, please devour me now.</em> </p><p>The older smiled, “Then take a picture of me! You can add it to your portfolio as one of your starting works you know?” <br/>
“W-Well,”  Dahyun gulped, “Y-Yeah! I can but I’m uh, afraid It won’t be as good or nice for a portfolio,” </p><p>Sana shook her head, “Nonsense Dahyunie, everyone starts somewhere. If it’s bad we can just take another one, a bunch of them!” She beams her smile and distanced herself from Dahyun, taking steps backward, she fixes her hair and stops as they’re both five feet apart. </p><p>“Trust me!” Sana said</p><p><em>No, trust <strong>me</strong></em>  Dahyun thought, taking a deep breath as she exhaled to calm her down , <br/>
“Fine! But if this turns out bad, we’re going to have a lot of sessions!” </p><p>Even with their distance, Dahyun could still hear the giggles come out from the older “Of course!” She replied, </p><p>Dahyun raised the DSLR, her eye inched closed to the viewfinder wherein it was pointed to Sana smiling, she took a gulp of air to steady herself and pressed the shutter button.</p><p>Having a habit of repeatedly pressing the shutter button was in Dahyun and it was impossible for her to think of the storage at the moment when shooting a photo of Sana who seemed to have animatedly posed after every click. </p><p> </p><p>Dahyun heard a ring from Sana’s phone and after the constant posing of Sana, and who knows how many Photos from the previous seconds, Dahyun accidentally caught a photo of Sana grabbing a hold of her phone and looking down on it. She lowered the Camera to look at the girl she had just met, typing on her phone. </p><p>“Mina?” Dahyun asked out, Sana let out a joyful hum and looked up to Dahyun</p><p>“She’s here now, in the fountain she says..I have to go,” Sana smiled and took quick steps to Dahyun. Embracing the tofu tight, thankful for Dahyun’s own instinct, she had moved the DSLR away from her chest before the older could even hug her “Oof, that’s okay. It was nice meeting you,” Dahyun replied, hugging back with one arm </p><p>“It was nice meeting you too Dahyun-ah,” Sana said, pulling away. Just like earlier, she took steps back but stopped for a moment, posing “One last time!”</p><p>Dahyun chuckled, raising the camera once again and clicked on the shutter button. Dahyun figured that the girl had heard it so she had stopped posing and turned around, walking away — and with Dahyun’s bad habit of constantly clicking the shutter button, she caught the photo sequence of Sana turning away.</p><p><br/>
She pulled away from the camera and looked at Sana walking away, just before Dahyun thought she was done with the joyful extrovert. Sana turned around again and waved at Dahyun, the tofu awkwardly waved back and watched the girl flash a grin.</p><p>She observed how Sana turned and skipped her way to the fountain, launching herself in a hug to a blonde standing near the fountain. </p><p>“Phew,” Dahyun breathed out, wiping the sweat from her forehead using the back of her hand. She was secretly hoping that Sana bought her awful acting regarding the camera, and the fact that she just lied to her about being in the Film Department was a huge red alert to Dahyun knowing that there is a huge chance she would be seeing Sana more than usual. </p><p> </p><p>Dahyun’s eagle eyes tore away from Sana as she caught a sight of a familiar short haired blonde, abruptly walking towards her direction from the Fountain, the expression on her face was a mixture of dazed and confusion— at least that’s how Dahyun sees it.</p><p>She rushed to her best friend, “Chaeyoung!” she calls out. Snapping the said blonde from her train of thought, she stopped from her tracks and looked up to the older “Oh, Unnie!”</p><p>“Guess what?” Dahyun said, her smile beaming brightly to Chaeyoung (who could have sworn her best friend was shinier than usual)</p><p>“Wh-”</p><p>“Wait no, why are you here first?” Dahyun raised an eyebrow</p><p>“I— “</p><p>Dahyun waved her hand and shook her head “No nevermind, not my business. Anyways! I did the cliche!” she said, maintaining her grin</p><p>Chaeyoung scoffed, because One; she’s not risking being cut off again considering how excited the tofu looks and how bright she is than usual and Two; because of how Dahyun said sounds absurd</p><p>“I’m serious!” Dahyun exclaimed, “Long story short, the new girl who apparently knows the rest of our group, had to do some improvised flirting for Operation 2yeon to commence and I succeeded!” </p><p> “Uh..” Chaeyoung started, to see if it was safe to talk, that is, “The Cliche? The fall from heaven but with extra steps?”</p><p>“What else would The Cliche be? Yes I pulled that off!” </p><p>Chaeyoung widened her eyes, “Wait, you just met this ‘new girl’ right?” she quoted with her fingers</p><p>Dahyun sighed and shook her head, “Tsk tsk tsk, Oh Chaeng. You seem to have forget about the power of this tofu, “ she pats the younger’s back “That’s okay...But I’m for real though,”</p><p>“So..Where’s Jeongyeon-unnie?” she raised an eyebrow, looking around, hoping that looking for her unnies would get her mind off of something, </p><p>“Ah! She’s probably with Nayeon-unnie in their tent...or they left.” she shrugged “I’ve been planning to follow them to the mall anyway for pictures, do you wanna join?” Dahyun was eager to drag a friend to her adventures really, and this is one of them.</p><p>Chaeyoung let out a mumble, “I uh..” she took a deep breath and sighed,</p><p>“I’d love to dubu, it sounds cool and fun—but, I’m just not feeling it at the moment you know? And i have things to do..” she said, hoping the older could understand but all she got in return was a stare and a few seconds of silence</p><p>“Why not?” Dahyun’s creased forehead made it reveal, as she could not think of anything that the cub would do in Orientation Week. Probably hook up with a freshmen maybe but that kind of main event for Dahyun would set foot at the end of the week.</p><p> “It’s orientation week chaeng, what could you possibly do?” She let out a laugh, “Lie in your bed and binge-watch Timothée Chalamet movies? Hahaha!”</p><p><em>Close enough </em> “Hahaha, yeahhhh I don’t know either..” <em>doesn’t sound like a bad idea though</em>, Chaeyoung faked a cough</p><p>Dahyun wiped a tear from her laughing, “Ahhaha..You’re hopeless,”</p><p>“Shut up,” Chaeyoung groaned, “Fine I’ll go with you, it’s best if you ask Tzuyu too to come.”</p><p>“Okay, I’m on it you fake het,”  </p><p>“Unnie!” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <strong>-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu let out a sigh of relief after seeing how far she got away from her unnie’s dorm.</p><p>She couldn’t breathe properly after stepping out of that door with the confusion and worry, Tzuyu had asked her unnie a  topic that she didn’t even come to know about until now and left with still unanswered questions from their talk.</p><p>More or less the maknae was...interested about this newfound information from their talk.</p><p>By the time Tzuyu had inserted her key to the door and pushed it open, a sound of a tapped bell came from her phone, hidden in her pockets, having it echo inside the living room she had entered--problem was, she hadn’t even placed down her bag or have gotten to the center of the living room and the pinging continued on and on and it started to annoy her.</p><p> </p><p>Honestly, she swore she muted every group chat she had entered or was invited in, since the notifications weren’t really that important and she rarely engaged in a conversation online with her friends or batchmates.</p><p> </p><p>She pulled out her phone and unlocked it seeing a new message from the School Meal Club group chat, no wonder.</p><p> </p>
<hr/>
<p></p><div>
  <p><strong>👁👄👁</strong> <strong><sup><span><span>SCHOOL MEAL CLUB</span></span></sup></strong><strong>👁👄👁</strong>  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
<strong>
      <span><span><span><sup>DUBUtiful</sup></span></span>🦅</span>
    </strong>
    <span>
      <span>
        <sup>: tzuyuuuuu</sup>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span><span><span><sup>DUBUtiful</sup></span></span>🦅</span>
    </strong>
    <span>
      <span>
        <sup>:Our sweeet sweet maknaeeee</sup>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span><span><span><sup>DUBUtiful</sup></span></span>🦅</span>
    </strong>
    <span>
      <span>
        <sup>: we’re planning to stalk Jeongyeon-unnie and Nayeon-unnie at the Mall to get pictures of them (yes they got in a date hoho)</sup>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span><span><span><sup>DUBUtiful</sup></span></span>🦅</span>
    </strong>
    <span>
      <span>
        <sup>: long story short, my wingmanning works, chae is here, and i'm still amazing. </sup>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span><span><span><sup>DUBUtiful</sup></span></span>🦅</span>
    </strong>
    <span>
      <span>
        <sup>: we’re at the garden, are you gonna come?</sup>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span><span><span><sup>DUBUtiful</sup></span></span>🦅</span>
    </strong>
    <span>
      <span>
        <sup>: OI YODAAA I SEE YOU ONLINEEE</sup>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span>==&gt;</span>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p>She squints her eyes to see the name clearly, honestly speaking she doesn't mind the color coding of their users when chatting but does it really have to be <em>white</em> for her tofu unnie, she reminisce of the time she had to highlight everything Dahyun said because she couldn't read it...It was then solved and agreed on for her to use the black font instead.</p><p>Well Atleast she could make out who it was with the eagle emoji,</p><p>Tzuyu placed down her bag and flopped down on the couch, she was honestly tired and the idea of stalking her unnies on a date doesn’t sound bad...if she wasn’t tired and confused.</p><p>She stared at her phone, watching Dahyun’s chats come with her spams.</p><p>Tzuyu was still thinking about it after all, she needed answers right away and she was certain if this goes on...Well, she wouldn’t be able to sleep later on. </p><p>She starts to tap on her phone, deciding it was the best to ask for help now. </p><p> </p>
<hr/>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span><span><span><sup>DUBUtiful</sup></span></span>🦅</span>
    </strong>
    <span>
      <span>
        <sup>: Z</sup>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span><span><span><sup>DUBUtiful</sup></span></span>🦅</span>
    </strong>
    <span>
      <span>
        <sup>: U</sup>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span><span><span><sup>DUBUtiful</sup></span></span>🦅</span>
    </strong>
    <span>
      <span>
        <sup>:Y</sup>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span><span><span><sup>DUBUtiful</sup></span></span>🦅</span>
    </strong>
    <span>
      <span>
        <sup>: U</sup>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span><span><span><sup>DUBUtiful</sup></span></span>🦅</span>
    </strong>
    <span>
      <span>
        <sup>: TZUYUUU??!?!? STOP SEEN ZONING ME :((( </sup>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span><span><span><sup>DUBUtiful</sup></span></span>🦅</span>
    </strong>
    <span>
      <span>
        <sup>: :(( TZUYUU WE LIVE TOGETHER YOU CANT IGNORE ME FOREVER</sup>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span><span><span><sup>DUBUtiful</sup></span></span>🦅</span>
    </strong>
    <span>
      <span>
        <sup>: CHOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUU TZUYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU</sup>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span><span><strong><span><sup>  tzuYoda</sup></span></strong></span></span>🍞<span><span><sup>: unnie <strong>}</strong></sup></span></span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span><span><span><sup>DUBUtiful</sup></span></span>🦅</span>
    </strong>
    <span>
      <span>
        <sup>: TUZUYUYUYUZUZUUZZUYZUYDUY yoDDDAAA</sup>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span><span><span><sup>DUBUtiful</sup></span></span>🦅</span>
    </strong>
    <span>
      <span>
        <sup>: yes?</sup>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span>==&gt; </span>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p><em>Here goes nothing,</em> Tzuyu inhaled sharply</p><p> </p>
<hr/>
<p></p><div>
  <p><span><span><strong><span><sup>tzuYoda</sup></span></strong></span></span>🍞<span><span><sup>: i think i like someone <strong>}</strong></sup></span></span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span><span><span><sup>DUBUtiful</sup></span></span>🦅</span>
    </strong>
    <span>
      <span>
        <sup>: wh</sup>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span><span><span><sup>DUBUtiful</sup></span></span>🦅</span>
    </strong>
    <span>
      <span>
        <sup> OH SWEET GODJIHYO</sup>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span><span><span><sup>DUBUtiful</sup></span></span>🦅</span>
    </strong>
    <span>
      <span>
        <sup>: WHATDT</sup>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span><span><strong><span><sup>tzuYoda</sup></span></strong></span></span>🍞<span><span><sup>: i think i like someone but I’m not sure <strong>}</strong></sup></span></span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <strong>==&gt;</strong>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p>Soon after, Tzuyu noticed her message sent was read by Chaeyoung and Dahyun can still be shown typing.</p><p> </p>
<hr/>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <strong><span><span><sup>smoLOLOL</sup></span></span>🍓</strong>
    </span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <sup>: WJHO</sup>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <strong><span><span><sup>smoLOLOL</sup></span></span>🍓</strong>
    </span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <sup>: WHAT</sup>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <strong><span><span><sup>smoLOLOL</sup></span></span>🍓</strong>
    </span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <sup>: WHERE</sup>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span><span><span><sup>DUBUtiful</sup></span></span>🦅</span>
    </strong>
    <span>
      <span>
        <sup>: OHSDGJKAHGLHDLBKJDLFJBLKFBMLMVKMBLKVMLKBMLKFGJLKFLGMBLKFMGNLKMFGLKDJFLGKJLCKBJVKLBJWWWWWGLNMFKLMGBL,VMNL,VBWWWWWW--</sup>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <strong><span><span><sup>smoLOLOL</sup></span></span>🍓</strong>
    </span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <sup>: WHEN</sup>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <strong><span><span><sup>smoLOLOL</sup></span></span>🍓</strong>
    </span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <sup>: HWO</sup>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <strong><span><span><sup>smoLOLOL</sup></span></span>🍓</strong>
    </span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <sup>: WHO*****</sup>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span>==&gt;</span>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p>Tzuyu facepalmed, she expected this reaction. This barrage and spam, once again, staring at her phone as she watches the message come by both of her unnie’s spam.</p><p>Chaeyoung’s typo and demand of answers while being proud as Dahyun was keyboard smashing and spamming about how grown up Tzuyu is now, she was more like exposing their embarrassing moments in the chats and how she can't believe it as it felt like yesterday.</p><p>Tzuyu couldn’t help but chuckle at their chaos right now, but she’s too tired to deal with them right now. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><span><span><strong><span><sup>tzuYoda</sup></span></strong></span></span>🍞<span><span><sup>: im at the dorm <strong>}</strong></sup></span></span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span><span><strong><span><sup>tzuYoda</sup></span></strong></span></span>🍞:<span><span><sup> going to take a nap. bye. <strong>}</strong></sup></span></span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span><span><span><sup>DUBUtiful</sup></span></span>🦅</span>
    </strong>
    <span>
      <span>
        <sup>: YODAAAKLSFJLG </sup>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <strong>==&gt;</strong>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Before Tzuyu could even read the rest of DubChaeng’s spamming, she muted the group chat and turned off her phone, grabbed her bag and headed to her room. She couldn’t care less about her feelings but right now she wouldn’t want to deal with it. Knowing full well, her roommates would barge into her room.</p><p>Tzuyu was more than happy to avail a dorm near the Academy with her fellow School Meal Club. As it also provided them their own rooms, a kitchen and a living room, it was pricey but it was enough and comfortable for them, though despite the happiness of course Tzuyu could not stop them from barging into her room.</p><p>Most of the time, them barging into her room would just be an Invite to Dungeons and Dragons or dragging her out of her room to hang out (in the living room or outside).</p><p>She tossed her phone on her bed that had landed gently, despite muting the group chat, her phone started buzzing and she could only guess Dahyun calling her to demand an answer.</p><p>Of course, she wasn’t ready. Tzuyu, ignoring the buzzing phone that had moved to the side of where the wall was. She flopped down on her bed and let out a sigh of relief, drifting to sleep with only the phone vibrating to her side. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
 </p><p>
  <span>
    <strong>-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon is a disaster.</p><p><br/>
If she were to put herself in the alignment chart of being feeling gay, she would definitely be the disaster one. Heck she thinks she’s capable of even steal Chaeyoung’s spot in the rankings due to the fact that Nayeon had separated them from Dahyun and Sana. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh Nayeon?” Jeongyeon called out after getting dragged by Nayeon back to the booth’s tent she was situated in earlier. She watched the older rummage through her purse that was rested on top of a table, “Jeong?” she answers back</p><p>Jeongyeon breathed in, be cool- “How was your day?” she mentally cursed at herself.</p><p><br/>
“Ah,” She caught a glimpse of Nayeon bobbing her head, Nayeon grabbed her purse and faced Jeongyeon who swore that it feels like something’s about to happen.</p><p>“Well, Yeri and I made Kimbap earlier to gain attention to the booth and to make money too for our contribution to the event’s charity, Jackson came with Bambam and it was kind of a mess because Bambam shoved a kimbap on his mouth without paying and choked so—” </p><p>And this was it, this was the time wherein Jeongyeon goes haywire. She couldn’t understand Nayeon’s ranting anymore about her day, she just managed to focus on her animated movements , explaining the events that unfold while her expression was joyful as ever. Jeongyeon was spaced out, she has completely forgotten the actual plan. Was she not supposed to ask Nayeon’s day? Was she supposed to ask for her outfit first or that was way back?</p><p>“Yoo Jeongyeon,” she was thankfully snapped out of her train of thoughts, she straightened her back and maintained her eye contact “Nabongs?” she <em>casually</em> answered </p><p>“Are you Okay?” Nayeon asks. </p><p>In Slow Motion, Jeongyeon sees a hand coming from Nayeon, raising up to reach her face and before Nayeon could so. Jeongyeon grabbed a hold of her wrist before her fingertips could even touch Jeongyeon’s cheek, this action of course brought confusion to Nayeon allowing her to raise an eyebrow to the younger because of how gentle the rejection felt.</p><p>“Yeah! Yeah I’m okay, don’t worry.” Jeongyeon said, hoping the other was reassured by that (which in all honesty, Jeongyeon absolutely does not think she was)</p><p><br/>
“Are you sure? You—” </p><p>“Yes!” Jeongyeon exclaimed, still holding on to Nayeon’s wrist in between them “I’m just..dying to get out of this outfit you know? It’s pretty hot, how’s my outfit by the way?” </p><p>“You look good in it actually,” Nayeon replied, nodding “It just clashes with the weather and I can tell you can’t breathe, don’t worry though I’m taking you out to the mall right now and I figured we should catch up on things too. Last summer-” </p><p>She lost focus again, but could you blame Jeongyeon for doing so?</p><p>Her focus on comprehending Nayeon’s words shifted to the movement from her grip on her wrist, slowly switching the positions of their hands as Nayeon slightly intertwined their hands whilst talking. </p><p>Jeongyeon gulped, Inhaling through nostrils and exhaling through pursed lips while gazing at their hands.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>((A/N art by me, qwq I'm not that all good yet but I'll do my best to draw some scenes like this in the future. Hope you like it and won't mind!))</em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
This was exactly the something she felt about to happen, oh how Jeongyeon cursed at herself for not bracing herself earlier, moreover not being able to see this coming at all. What was it that Dahyun says? Go with the flow? JeongyeON COULD NEVER AT THIS MOMENT.</p><p>Internally panicking, she gulped and looked up back to Nayeon talking. Thankfully the older went on and on and Jeongyeon could not understand anymore, it was around how Nayeon was talking about Color Clothing and with the Weather. Jeongyeon brushed that off and mentally gave herself a good luck in trying to be cool as possible.</p><p>“Nayeon,” She called out, cutting Nayeon off from her talk “Can we just go now? Or do you have anything else to do?” </p><p>The older’s expression lightened up and she smiled, “No I’m all good. Let’s go!” pulling Jeongyeon by the hand, they both walk away from the booth. Their hands intertwined as Jeongyeon try to not make such a big deal out of it </p><p>“Really though you should call me next time to pick your clothes or to Model! Not that you’re not beautiful but I could do <em><strong>way</strong></em> better.” Nayeon mockingly grinned at Jeongyeon who just rolled her eyes as if she was disgusted (but was insanely dealing with a pain of heart flutters here and there)</p><p>Jeongyeon could only wish one thing right now and that is to actually survive this like she usually would be, basically with no feelings. Oh how Jeongyeon wishes.<br/>
 </p><p>After all, they were <strong>just best friends.</strong> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <strong>-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The One with Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeongyeon wasn't used to the silence around Nayeon, at least not anymore. This was supposed to be <em>normal</em>, yet the affection she holds about her had convinced her that this ghostly silence in the atmosphere was <em><strong>surely</strong></em> something about what she said. </p><p> </p><p>Nothing much happened on their way to the car, Nayeon kept talking, Jeongyeon with her short replies and ending up being the driver. Jeongyeon was desperately worried about what she could've done. It didn't exactly help with the way Nayeon started to go quiet all of a sudden after a few meters away from the campus, and the long driveway to the mall didn't exactly help Jeongyeon either <em>(she's starting to curse how quite far it was actually)</em></p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon gulped nervously "Are you okay?" she said, hoarsely, caused by her troubled thoughts, silence and doubt in asking such a tedious question. She removes her glance from the road for a second only to see the latter staring out the window.</p><p> </p><p>She let out a sigh, "mmm..I'm not sure,"</p><p>"Do you...wanna talk about it?" her eyes focused back on the road, conscience nagging her to just keep talking and not think about the forgotten feelings that had emitted for months now, years even. </p><p>Nayeon let out a chuckle, lazily shifting her head to Jeongyeon, "Why? Are you gonna take me out for a drink after?" </p><p>Jeongyeon raised an eyebrow, "What? No! I mean at least not anymore,"<i> Not after what happened</i></p><p>"Not anymore huh?" Nayeon shifted her posture, sitting up properly. "Don't worry, I won't drink this one out unlike the ones before,"</p><p>"Okay..." Jeongyeon slowly nodded, unsure what to answer, "Then..Let's talk?"</p><p>There was it again, the silence. Despite the car window rolled down to give her a breeze of the air, Jeongyeon couldn't help but feel a sweat about to fall due to the nervousness. </p><p>Nayeon clicked her tongue, letting out a pop-like noise, "Sure," she stretched her arms before turning her head to look at Jeongyeon; who was focused on the road yet noticed the attention focused on her. </p><p>"Why didn't you answer my messages during winter break?" she asks in a serious tone that made the younger draw a breath</p><p>"Ah, Didn't I tell you that I couldn't?" she side glanced to the older who was pouting now. </p><p>Nayeon nodded, "Yeah but....You left without saying anything though,"</p><p>"I uh, I left a note," Jeongyeon replied, beginning to pray that she survives this conversation.</p><p>The older grimaced, "A 'note' that just said, see you in a few weeks which, by the way is orientation week."</p><p>"That's a note, also it's not just orientation week; it was spring semester,"</p><p>"You didn't even wake me up," Nayeon sighed. "If Jihyo wasn't there, I'd be dead I tell you. Dead!"</p><p>Jeongyeon scoffed, "You're overreacting, it's just a hangover," <i>A terrible one</i> </p><p>"Which <i>you </i>are responsible for!"</p><p>"I brought you to bed didn't I?"</p><p>"You didn't even bother giving me a kiss before I passed out, or before you left,"</p><p>The younger felt herself flinch as her grip on the steering wheel tightened, "Oh boy, here we go," she breathed out nervously </p><p>"How dare you not even try to sleep beside me before ghosting, I was <em>bored</em> this summer Jeong" Nayeon grunted</p><p>Jeongyeon rolled her eyes, "What difference does it make, I was just gone for a week or so." Of course Jeongyeon could list down more than 10 but no way she is doing that right now, </p><p>"Oh," Nayeon let out a long sigh, "I don't know, your one of a kind experience with this goddess' ethereal beauty that not only affects the outcome of your nightmares but also your feelings?" The younger could clearly see the older's face right now, but she is <em>sure</em> that Nayeon's grinning right now with glistening eyes.</p><p>"Ew, Stop," Jeongyeon says, shutting out every feelings that's overflowing from her glass of heart,</p><p>Nayeon scoffed, "Just admit it. You're in love with me."</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Just admit it. You're in love with me. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Just admit it. You're in love with me</i>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Just admit it</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You're in love</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>with </em>
  <em>
    <strong>me.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*CLICK* </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"You are <strong>so</strong> dumb," Jeongyeon says, releasing a heavy sigh after snapping a photo. The sight of one of her best friends that happens to be the oldest, is laying on the cold floor, passed out drunk while holding onto an empty bottle of Soju. Jeongyeon has no idea how much this woman had drank or how many bottles but she is praying to godjihyo that she didn't drink four.</p><p> </p><p>Before the end of Winter break and Fall Semester, it became a tradition for someone to throw a party. Just the usual gathering of having fun, karaoke, hanging out with new and old friends, seniors saying their goodbyes for one last time. It just so happens that Nayeon was the lucky one to throw the party, which was a tad bit concerning for Jeongyeon as last time this happened was before graduating high school.</p><p>It was past midnight and Jeongyeon had managed to get everyone out of the house before they all passed out(unlike some of her friends who were an exception). Luckily being the only one who didn't drink much at all, she had witnessed the horrors and dumbassery of every drunk person and these memories would be forever etched in her brain and on her phone gallery.</p><p>She was in a middle of a headcount to ensure none of his friends could have voluntarily left the house and went to the police station to report a missing stuff toy unlike before, when she noticed the oldest missing. As The Maknae Line seemed to have failed to keep Nayeon within their sight.</p><p> </p><p>And thus, brings her to this situation. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Aghh," Nayeon groaned, </p><p>"Oh good, you're awake,"</p><p>"Sshhhh, shu, shut up," she slurred, groggily trying to sit up holding onto the wall near her, the empty bottle of soju rolled away, stopping at Jeongyeon's feet as the older tries her best to stand up but fails miserably which causes her to almost fall if Jeongyeon hadn't caught her in time. </p><p>"Come on, you stink." Jeongyeon says, helping Nayeon up to her feet. </p><p>"Nooo, I wanna..." Nayeon trailed off, head lolling and eyes closed, " I uhhh, yeeah! Sssleep!" she laughed off, stumbling for a bit as her weight got heavier on Jeongyeon </p><p> </p><p>The younger groaned, "Damn it Nabongs, you're heavy," she cursed out, making her way to the bedroom door near the bathroom, with Nayeon's arms around her. She let out a drunken giggle, " I didn't drink daat mush," she waves her hands sheepishly, "Nonsenh! I bet you I could still walk straight, watch—" </p><p>The moment Nayeon let go of Jeongyeon, she fell forward fast. Luckily the younger was able to grab her arms to delay the hard fall to the ground, it escalated for Jeongyeon to be on top of Nayeon as her fall was gentle, she started to laugh out loud "Haha! You fell for meeeee,"  she slurs, wrapping her arms around Jeongyeon's neck and pulling her into a hug,</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon scrunched her nose because of the accusation thrown to her, "How many did you drink?" </p><p>"Haah, just........four shotsss," she giggled, wrapping her legs around the younger's waist and snuggled further like a koala. Jeongyeon sighed, knowing this was one of the stages of the drunken Nayeon hence being overly clingy, lowkey praying she won't deal with the emotional outbursts that worsens at this state.</p><p>"Let's just get you to bed," she muttered, as she garnered more strength to stand up while balancing them both. Jeongyeon curses her procrastination for the previous 2 weeks as her legs start to become nerdy, she surely blames Mina and Jihyo for introducing her to the joys of games and the possibility of doing nothing but games for the whole day. It was a terrible addiction. </p><p>She takes a mental note to be amazed at the 97 liner's strength to balance studies and games later and start working out again after the party, as her now nerdy legs force itself to function; making their way to Nayeon's room. </p><p>It clearly wasn't easy, of course Jeongyeon knows it's because of her almost noodle-y legs but also assumes it was because of the tight grip of Nayeon and the pain of balancing since she was already tired of the socializing, or the inaudible slurs from the drunk girl as it was distracting and the volume of her voice was loud enough to wake up the rest of their friends from downstairs. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She was finally relieved upon entering the room, it <em>looked</em> untouched for her...and safe as it doesn't seem like the guests barged into Nayeon's room at all. She approached the bed, gently setting Nayeon down.</p><p>"Alright, let go." Jeongyeon ordered, grabbing Nayeon's arms and gently untangling them, Nayeon pulled away and pouted, her bleary watery eyes still mesmerized Jeongyeon; because that's what friends do too right?</p><p>"Heyy, Whaddya thin' of em??" Nayeon asks, which made the latter crease her forehead</p><p>"Him?" She raised an eyebrow</p><p>"Mmm," Nayeon nodded, her eyes becoming crescent as she smiled wildly, "cheeze's real nice nooo? Cheeze like..my crush for years now! HAHA WAH" she stated</p><p>Despite the awful naming that could've had the younger chuckle, Jeongyeon felt her heart crumble instead  "Oh...Who?" </p><p> </p><p>"Cheee, hehe" </p><p>"You haven't told me about h-" </p><p> </p><p>"Up upup!" Nayeon hushed, widening her eyes at Jeongyeon and raising an index finger, slowly to her mouth " shhhhhh, chee might hear it." she exaggeratedly whispered, her breath of alcohol escaping</p><p>Jeongyeon raised an eyebrow, "Oh, So you like someone huh," </p><p>"Bingooooo!" Nayeon cheered, giggling, " Cheese like, the besttttt, Isn't cheese nice? You know right?" </p><p>Jeongyeon scoffed, "Oh god, you're <em><strong>so</strong></em> drunk. Yes, cheese is nice," </p><p>"Noooooo, chEEZES REal nice!" Nayeon grunted, she opened her eyes and seeing Jeongyeon, she widened her eyes "Is that youuuu?" she asks, cupping Jeongyeon's face and leaning in—the younger instinctively pulled back immediately due to reflex, careful to not have Nayeon's lips land on her cheek or wherever</p><p>"Uh no? can you just let go now I have to—" </p><p>"It issss you! Wowww," Nayeon sighed, swooning as she plopped down to the bed, laying down, staring into Jeongyeon, "You're gorgeous," </p><p>Jeongyeon choked on her saliva, "Uh—No, wait thanks? What," she gulped</p><p>Nayeon breathed in and—"YOU'RE GORGEO-" </p><p>"Shhhh!" Jeongyeon hushed, covering Nayeon's mouth "Are you crazy?! Be quiet—"</p><p>With wide eyes, Nayeon mumbled but the younger couldn't hear the muffled sound clearly so she pulled her hand away but the silence filled the atmosphere as they both awkwardly stare into each other eyes,</p><p> </p><p>"...What did you say?" Jeongyeon started</p><p>Nayeon blinked, "Why should I be quiet?" </p><p>"Oh because uh...Cheeze is here—" </p><p>Nayeon gasped, sitting up all of a sudden and looked around, "wwheEREEE, I HAVE TO ASK THEM TO DATE MEEEE," </p><p>"Nabongs noooo" </p><p>"But cheeze gon' be taken awaaay," </p><p>"Uh, Cheeze is not," </p><p>"How do you know," </p><p>"Err..Because I know cheeze," </p><p><em><strong>GAASPP  </strong></em>"You doooo????? Oh nuuu, wait aren't you cheeze,"</p><p>"I am?? I'm not?" </p><p>"Cheee, Date meeeee!" She said, lunging forward as Jeongyeon dodged,</p><p>She gulped, hoping that if acting like <em>chee</em> could make the older calm down</p><p>"Nonono I can't" </p><p>"Whyyyyy," Nayeon pouted "Am I not goooood enough?" </p><p>"No, I mean yes-- I mean—" Jeongyeon sighed, "Y-You're great but before I date you I need you to rest," </p><p>"Rest?" Nayeon blinked, "Are we gonna fu-" </p><p>"Shhhhhhh sleeeeep," She placed a hand on Nayeon's face, pushing her down to the bed</p><p>The oldest swatter the hand away and clickhed her tongue, "If I get rest we better fu-" </p><p>"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Jeongyeon hushed once more, pressing her index finger against the older's lips as her face beams from the embarrassment. She pulled away and grabbed the blanket, covering Nayeon up until her head as she pats her "Goodnight," </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon was eager to leave, but as soon as she stood up. A hand wrapped around her wrist, stopping her. She looked down to see Nayeon; gazing at her seriously, pouting. She honestly couldn't tell if the girl was mad or doing an aegyo, whatever and however it was. Jeongyeon felt her heartbeat race fast and her lungs restrict.</p><p> </p><p>"Why can't you just tell me?" Nayeon breathed out, the pressure of her grip softened as it slid down to Jeongyeon's fingers. </p><p>Jeongyeon gulped, blinking her eyes for it to adjust to the darkness and meet the older's orbs. "What?" she croaked out, scared for some reason. This was definitely a turn of events and she was confused.</p><p>She felt her hand be squeezed by the older, her eyes fall to where their hands were. Slowly interlocking one another, "What are you so afraid of?"</p><p>"Nabongs, really you should rest. You drank too much, I have to leave early tomorrow too," Jeongyeon wasn't lying, there was a family trip the next day and she couldn't afford a hangover or be late.</p><p>The older let out a grumpy sigh and swatted Jeongyeon's hand away, as she rolled to the wall with her blanket, wrapping herself like a burrito, "Fineeee, goooo tsk."<br/>
 </p><p>Her brows furrowed in concern and absolute confusion, she could never get a hold of Nayeon's pattern of emotions when drunk. Jeongyeon took a deep breath and sat on the bed beside the older</p><p>"Wow Nabongs, are you <em>mad??" </em>She deadpanned</p><p>"I'm not talking to you, go away," Nayeon said in a pitched voice. forcefully pulling the blanket up to her head, as her perfect burrito self-wrap was now undone.</p><p>"If I sleep with you, will I—" Before she could even finish her sentence, Nayeon turned in an instance, facing the youngest "Why are you sitting? That's cheating!"</p><p>Jeongyeon mentally facepalmed as she brushed off the idea of how childish the other was right now. She slid down, transitioning to a position to lay down on the bed beside Nayeon. She turned her head to face the older who plastered a wide smile, despite the dark surrounding them; the moonlight from the window served as a perfect guide. "Better?" </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon giggled, her gummy smile coming into the scene, bigger than ever "Better,"</p><p> </p><p>          <em><strong>thump</strong></em>—</p><p> </p><p>"Goodnight," Jeongyeon said. </p><p>"That's not how it works stupid," </p><p> </p><p>          <em><strong>thump</strong></em>—</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure you're drunk?"</p><p>"What do you think," She sighs, making sure the younger could get a whiff of the alcohol in her system.</p><p> </p><p>          <em><strong>thump</strong></em>—</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon scrunched her nose, "Ew," </p><p>"You asked for it," She laughed, again. Jeongyeon lost count how many times it was, but she didn't mind, not at all</p><p>Soon after, Nayeon's laugh slowly got quieter, fading.</p><p> </p><p>          <em><strong>thump</strong></em>—</p><p> </p><p>Silence followed, an unavoidable nothingness for Jeongyeon. A quiet that is deafening. She started to feel the exhaustion attacking her due to the mattress that held them both, her eyes urged to close so badly but stayed wide open, staring into the latter's dark orbs</p><p> </p><p>          <em><strong>thump</strong></em>—</p><p> </p><p>This kind of silence would normally chill the younger, especially on an inky night devoid of even moonlight or stars, except tonight, it worked as a salve fr her. It felt different to Jeongyeon for some reason.</p><p> </p><p>          <em><strong>thump</strong></em>—</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps it soothed her by it's meditative quality, that resulted her anxieties finally leaching into the void,</p><p> </p><p>          <em><strong>thump</strong></em>—</p><p> </p><p>or the wildly luminous pair of eyes, staring back at her that had a glint of something. Jeongyeon couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was something.</p><p> </p><p>          <em><strong>thump</strong></em>—</p><p> </p><p>For her, Nayeon's silence was somehow comforting and spoke for itself, it was peaceful in a way, however it lingered in the air, thick and heavy, like a blanket. She found solace in it. </p><p> </p><p>          <em><strong>thump</strong></em>—</p><p> </p><p>For Jeongyeon, her fragments of thought, splinters of words, and droplets of silence spinning into a kaleidoscopic jumble, shifter infinitesimally, and fell into an incredible new pattern.</p><p> </p><p>          <em><strong>thump</strong></em>—</p><p> </p><p>She secretly loved it.</p><p> </p><p>          <em><strong>thump</strong></em>—</p><p> </p><p>"I like you," the one with bunny teeth whispered,</p><p>She faked a laugh, "You liked the idea of me, I'm not cheeze," Jeongyeon convinces</p><p>"Does it matter?" </p><p> </p><p>          <em><strong>thump</strong></em>—</p><p> </p><p>"I....I don't know," </p><p>"Are you confused?"</p><p> </p><p>          <em><strong>thump</strong></em>—</p><p> </p><p>The once comforting silence that entered her soul like an angel's lullaby; smoothing out the roughness of the day, turned into poison. For in that void of sound, the shallowness of their conversation was laid bare. This silence made her blood as cold as the summer air that crept through the slightly opened window, ironically.</p><p> </p><p>          <em><strong>thump</strong></em>—</p><p> </p><p>"No...I don't know,"</p><p>Fingers reached out to the other, Jeongyeon felt how warm the latter's hand was once it settled onto her cheek, thumb gently rubbed on it which seemed relaxing all of a sudden.</p><p>The sudden change of mood led caused Jeongyeon's breathing to hitch.</p><p> </p><p>          <em><strong>thump</strong></em>—</p><p> </p><p>"Take your time," Nayeon reassured,</p><p> </p><p>          <em><strong>thump</strong></em>—</p><p> </p><p>"Do you..." Jeongyeon respired, "How do you feel about graduating," </p><p>Nayeon hummed for a few seconds, her eyes locked down to the latter's lips, "Nervous, a lot actually.. It's comforting to have you though," she mindlessly smiled a bit, "It's impossible for you to leave this goddess anyway," </p><p> </p><p>          <em><strong>thump</strong></em>—</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon scoffed, feeling as if the natural tension between them had returned, she was suddenly at ease, "Even when drunk, you're still a narcissist,"</p><p> </p><p>          <em><strong>thump</strong></em>—</p><p> </p><p>"Please," Nayeon scowled, "It's not narcissism, it's self-love," </p><p> </p><p>          <em><strong>thump</strong></em>—</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever you say, just go to sleep, you're drunk," Jeongyeon attempted to remove Nayeon's hands but failed as she froze upon the sudden closeness of their faces</p><p> </p><p>          <em><strong>thump</strong></em>—</p><p> </p><p>"Just admit it,"</p><p> </p><p>          <em><strong>thump</strong></em>—</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>          <em><strong>thump</strong></em>—</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>          <em><strong>thump</strong></em>—</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>          <em><strong>thump</strong></em>—</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>          <em><strong>thump</strong></em>—</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>                "You're in love with me." </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>          <em><strong>thump</strong></em>—</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*<strong>SCREEEECH*</strong></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>*THUMP!*</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Owww!" Nayeon groaned in pain after having her head smash against the dashboard, </p><p>Jeongyeon, on the other hand, was a blushing mess. The way those words echoed in her head freaked her out for a millisecond as memories flooded in along with her feelings she had intentionally tried to shut it out, as she doesn't even have an idea how to react. "D-Don't say stuff like that while I'm driving!" she stammered.</p><p>"What? Aaah, It hurts.." The older whined out, holding onto her forehead and she gently massaged it. Although it was hard for Jeongyeon, she forcefully regained her composure in a split-second decision and continued driving before a car would scold from behind them with a honk. </p><p>She let out a sigh, "Just..Don't do it again,"</p><p>Nayeon let out a snicker, as if the pain subsided as she looked at Jeongyeon and plastered on a teasing smile, "So it's true then? You're in denial!" </p><p>Unable to fully meet her eyes, Jeongyeon's cheeks suddenly caught on fire by the second attempt the latter was initiating, "I swear I will ram this car into the railings,"</p><p>Nayeon pulled away and let out an exaggerated gasp, "You <em>are </em>in denial," even if she couldn't see her face. Jeongyeon could definitely make out the fact that she was smiling widely as if they were back to step one.</p><p>"Ugh," she groaned, deeply wishing <em>and </em>hoping she survives the rest of the day without the pale girl's help.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"How dare you lock the door on us!" The pale girl exclaimed, crossed arms to show intimidation to the youngest on the bed who had been forced to sit up due to the ruckus earlier of her door strongly hitting the wall. She yawned, maintaining her eyes closed, comfortably</p><p> </p><p>"Unnie please, shut up," She replied, falling back down onto her pillow and hugging her dog plush in the process</p><p>"You could've <em>at least</em> told us who it is you're pining for before falling back to sleep," Chaeyoung said, sitting on a swivel chair that spun 360 degrees to the left and to the right, with the help of her legs. She had slouched on the chair enough for her feet to touch the floor and to navigate herself into a slow pattern of spinning.</p><p>"I forgot," Tzuyu muttered</p><p>Dahyun leaped herself up, only to land butt first on Tzuyu's bed who groaned in response, "Leave me aloneeeeee," </p><p>"You <em><strong>forgot????</strong></em>" Dahyun emphasized, "Child, no one forgets the name of the person who makes your heart flutter with butterflies!" she coughed "I mean of course if it's a stranger in the mall or something but I don't believe this is <em>just </em>anyone." </p><p>"I just want to sleep," Tzuyu says,</p><p>The oldest amongst the three scoffed, "HAH," she shook her head, "Love cannot make you sleep at all!"</p><p>Chaeyoung let out a laugh, "Unnie, stop being so sappy,"</p><p>"Wow you're one to talk," She glared at the artist, who suddenly stopped her spinning. </p><p> </p><p>"Me?" Chaeyoung raised an eyebrow, pointing to herself.</p><p>Dahyun nodded her head, " Don't think I haven't seen your other sketchbook filled wi—<i>oOOF</i>," She falls backward with the bean pillow thrown in her direction.</p><p>"Dang it Chaeyoung, I see you've <strong><em>bean</em></strong> thinking of me," Dahyun retorted, sitting back up</p><p>The suspect clears her throat, ignoring the horrible pun her friend had initiated as she certainly does not want to engage in a joke war at the moment, "So Tzuyu, are you gonna spill the <em><strong>beans?</strong></em>" </p><p> </p><p>.....</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Never mind, Chaeyoung has no sort of self-control at all. </p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu growled under her breath, sitting up as she held tight to her blanket that was resting on her lap. Her tired eyes opening a bit, "I'll tell you if you stop the stupid puns."</p><p>"Shoot," Dahyun raised a thumbs up</p><p> </p><p>"Jihyo-unnie's new Room mate. Forgot Name. Feelings? Not sure. Do I wanna try? No, I don't think so. Why not? One, Both of your wingman skills sucks, Two, it's a waste of time, and Three. I don't wanna end up like Chaeng, Good night unnies," She finished in one breath as she hoisted the blanket and laid back down .</p><p> </p><p>"What," The two said in unison</p><p> </p><p>The oldest widened her eyes, "WHOA OKAY," she held up her hands in defense "Say that to the three couples I played cupid on that are gOING STRONG." </p><p>"End up like me? I can pick any person i want!" Chaeyoung says with full confidence</p><p>"Anyone but her of course," Dahyun rolled her eyes, as Chaeyoung glared at her. "Also I <strong>do not</strong> suck at wingmanning, wingwomanning—anyway I ditched my 2yeon for this so you better listen to the rules of love that I'm about to drop young woman,"</p><p>Chaeyoung scoffed, " Rules of love? What like, do you have a book with your advice and tips or something?" </p><p>Dahyun smirked, "Why yes I do,"</p><p>"Wait I was just kidding," </p><p>Dahyun stands up from Tzuyu's bed as she grabs her arm "Come on, sit up. We have to talk,"</p><p>"Uuuuugghhhh," The youngest sighed, sitting up as she leans on the headboard, "Okay fine, I can't sleep anymore. Talk." </p><p>Dahyun smiled brightly, "I have this book I'm writing, which is about the guide to life, or basically romance</p><p>in general<em>*cough*wingman*cough*</em> and I quote you an excerpt there; <strong><span><span>Coaches don't play. If you're a coach, coach. If you are a player, play. Don't confuse the two or It'll cost you.</span></span></strong>"</p><p>Chaeyoung squinted her eyes in suspicion at Dahyun, "Wow I don't believe you, where is it?"</p><p>"I'm not done with it yet...hehe" she shyly says</p><p>Tzuyu groaned, "Just show it to us unnie," </p><p>With that, her eyes glistened "Okay! Be right back!" Dahyun sprinted out of the room as her fast footsteps slowly faded away, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu looked at each other in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu pointed at the opened door, "We're dead aren't we?" </p><p>"Yeah...I doubt she wrote on it, " The other shrugged, "Did you know she used The Cliché earlier?" </p><p>"What? The fall from heaven but with extra steps?"</p><p>Chaeyoung nodded her head, "The fall from heaven...but with extra steps," </p><p>Tzuyu creased her forehead and gave a confused look to the girl who came back holding a black binder labelled 'The TOWFOOS Manuscript (ToFoo)' that was written in White ink as stickers were scattered around it. </p><p>"I'm ba—" </p><p>"Unnie you did the cliché?" Tzuyu asks which she received a confident nod from the oldest, "Yeah I did, what about it?" </p><p>Soon after, the youngest's confusion transitioned to an expression of horror and disgust. "<em>What is <strong>wrong</strong> with you," </em></p><p>"hUH?" </p><p>"Pfft—" </p><p>"S-Shut up!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>"</strong>TOWFOOS?" Chaeyoung asked, adjusting her position from the floor as she moves closer to the binder in the middle, getting a clearer view of it. </p><p> </p><p>The School Meal Club had ended up on the floor of the youngest's room, as it allowed them more space. They could have gone to the living room but for them, nothing beats the natural feel of hanging out in someone's room. </p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu was, of course, forced to sit with them as a result of her cuddling her duvet and sliding down her mattress as she comfortably leaned on her bed's mattress cover from the side. Dahyun was lying on her side, propped up on her elbow as her hand supported her head and Chaeyoung was lying on her stomach as curiosity indulged herself to the sticker filled Binder.</p><p> </p><p>"What is this?" Tzuyu asked, watching how her fellow 99 iner pokes the stickers, or better yet, examine the quality of it's printing.</p><p>"I'm glad you asked!" Dahyun snickered, "Hopeless Romantics, I introduce you to The TOWFOOS Manuscript."</p><p>Chaeyoung looked up to the smug Dahyun, "We can read," </p><p>Tzuyu raised an eyebrow, "Hopeless Romantics?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not dont yet," she cleared her throat, "The Manuscript is a guide obviously, and TOWFOOS stands for Thesaurus of One's wing parentheses Wo parentheses manning For a hOpeless rOmantic's Sake."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>. . . . . . </p><p> </p><p>"..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"...."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"...."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Open it..."</p><p>"Oh, HAH Sorry," Chaeyoung apologized, as she opened the binder. A printed page on top of a series of paper.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <b>THE TOWFOOS MANUSCRIPT </b>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <b><span>T</span>hesaurus of <span>O</span>ne’s <span>W</span>ing(<span>W</span>o)manning <span>F</span>or a h<span>O</span>peless r<span>O</span>mantic’s <span>S</span>ake.</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <b>BY: KIM DAHYUN </b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <b>IMPLEMENTED; MARCH / 18 / 20XX</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ooooh," The two said in unison, finally comprehending the meaning after reading the title</p><p>Chaeyoung pointed at the date, "March 18? That's like, today? You just made this today?!"</p><p>"Pfft, does that mean the rest of the pages are blank," Tzuyu scoffed</p><p>Dahyun faked a cough, nervously "I uh, It was all in my head, can you blame me? I was just about to write it down but....ehe yeah,"</p><p>"Excuses!" Chaeyoung jokes, turning the page only to be met with a blank sheet of ruled paper.</p><p>"It <em>is</em> blank! Are you scamming us? I was right all along," she flips through the pages using one hand as the sound of its flaps were fresh as the paper</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The oldest sighed, "Now Let me explain! It's not scamming, we're discussing it right here, right now and Chaeng...You're gonna write,"</p><p>Chaeyoung creased her forehead, "What, why me?"</p><p>"Becase you opened it," Dahyun looked around to find the pen she carried earlier, as soon as she found it, she gave it to Chaeyoung, "Start?"</p><p>"Wait, don't I need to write a date and time? I mean this thing is pretty much important, I'm <em>literally </em>recording this old style,"</p><p>Dahyun shrugged, "Suit yourself Chae," the latter grinned as they focused on writing the time stamps. Dahyun snapped her fingers near Tzuyu who jolted up, opening her eyes wide "I'm awake, I'm awake!" she says, yawning afterwards.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, Listen closely amateurs," Dahyun smirked</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh boy , wow this was very late, but worry not. I've planned to update weekly now so huzzah.</p><p>I was listening to dodie's Sick of Losing Soulmates while writing the 2yeon scene, ah it felt so aslkgjdlkg. Anyway,</p><p>Thank you for reading this btw, I appreciate it so much. Please do leave comments of what you think if you're comfortable enough, if not err ..then continue silent reading I guess, I mean whatever rocks your boat! (haha I don't mind really, as long as you're reading, oh wow thank you so much qwq)</p><p>So yeah, updates every week. Hurray for toning down the slowburn updates, hehe. Thank you so much again, hope you're all doing well and gucci despite the bs happening. &lt;3 see ya.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The TOWFOOS Manuscript</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <span>Logdate 03182XXX<br/>
Recorded ; <span><b>손채영 </b></span></span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Welcome to the Manuscript, where it provides you a plenitude of plays to profile the persistent player. Contained within the next pages and discussions (most be sincerely recorded by <b>손채영.</b>) are every scam, con, hustle, hoodwink, gambit, flimflam, strategem, bamboozle, guidance, enlightenment, directions I've ever used or ever hope to use. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>
        <strong>PAUSE ⏯</strong>
      </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>Tzuyu: </span>
  </strong>
  <span>Scam? Con? Ever hope to use it? This sounds like we're discussing how to murder someone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Dahyun</strong>: Okay fine, scratch out Scam, Con, Hustle and Hoodwink</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <s>
    <span>
      <span>scam, con, hustle, hoodwink</span>
    </span>
  </s>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Tzuyu</strong>: What's a hoodwink?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Chaeyoung</strong>: Same definition as scam, con and hustle...even gambit, flimflam and bamboozle,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Tzuyu</strong>: what</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Tzuyu:</strong> Unnie this manuscript is basically about cheating, deception even, what the heck?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Dahyun</strong>: Ack— I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! The words just came to me!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Chaeyoung</strong>: I'm crossing it out,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <s>
    <span>
      <span>scam, con, hustle, hoodwink, gamble, flimflam</span>
    </span>
  </s>
</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>
        <strong>PLAY ⏯</strong>
      </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Contained in the next pages are every direction, guidance, enlightenment, strategem, methodology and techniques for the hopeless romantics, better yet how to move on from a heartbreak in which I've ever used or hope to use. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>
        <strong>PAUSE ⏯</strong>
      </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Dahyun</strong>: Better?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The two nodded their heads in response</em>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Tzuyu</strong>: Wait, how to move on from a heartbreak?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Dahyun</strong>: Yes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Chaeyoung</strong>: Now this is starting to get real, I understand the heartbreak part but the guide for the hopeless romantics?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Chaeyoung</strong>: You can't ev-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Dahyun</strong>: Shhhh</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Dahyun</strong>: A wing"wo"man isn't a wing"wo"man for nothing. They've already tried and tested the procedures that's why they can give valid advice</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Tzuyu</strong>: So...they're basically a better source than the ones who are in a relationship?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Dahyun</strong>: Like I said, Coaches don't play. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Dahyun</strong>: and yes, they know every inch of failure and will guide the persistent player to not fuck up</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Chaeyoung</strong>: Makes sense, you fuck up a lot</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Dahyun</strong>: I did it for the greater good!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <strong>
        <span>PLAY ⏯</span>
      </strong>
    </p>
  </div>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>I believe there are three decision making bodies for a person. The Brain, The Heart and The Eagle—</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <strong>
        <span>PAUSE ⏯</span>
      </strong>
    </p>
  </div>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p><strong><span>Tzuyu</span></strong>: pfft Eagle?</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Dahyun</strong>: ca-caw, now listen </span>
</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <strong>
        <span>PLAY ⏯</span>
      </strong>
    </p>
  </div>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>The Brain is the command center and it controls the two other branches of your decisions. It's Logical and Rational, it's based on the knowledge you gathered in life as well as the memories of your experiences, wisdom, common sense and most importantly, go-</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <strong>
        <span>PAUSE ⏯</span>
      </strong>
    </p>
  </div>
</blockquote><p>
  <span><strong>Chaeyoung</strong>: <span>wo</span><span>w</span> Gossip</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Tzuyu</strong>: We're in college, does that still happen?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Dahyun</strong>: Correction, we're still in education and of course it still happens. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Tzuyu</strong>: ????????? education? Bu—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <strong>
        <span>PLAY ⏯</span>
      </strong>
    </p>
  </div>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Meanwhile, The Heart is the emotional one that gives off the signal. This is who tells you to buy useless objects because it makes you happy. It tells you to like that jerk who's most likely to cheat on you than your nice classmate who's always getting the top score and would never hurt you at all, and they're most likely to give you a wonderful future. Straight A's and all. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>And then, we have The Eagle. The Eagle provides you the 'X-Factor'. A Different kind of charisma, and if the Heart is flirty, this one's hardcore. It's also important to foll—</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span>"WOAH WOAH WOAH"</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <strong>
        <span>PAUSE ⏯</span>
      </strong>
    </p>
  </div>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Tzuyu</strong>: THIS IS SEXUAL, YOU CAN'T WRITE THIS DOWN</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Chaeyoung</strong>: ...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Chaeyoung</strong>: Oh shit it is-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Dahyun</strong>: haha well uh</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Tzuyu</strong>: Aren't we focusing here on romance and <em>not</em> sexual things?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Dahyun</strong>: I wasn't doen yet!</span>
</p>
<p><span><strong>Tzuyu</strong>: But it's going there, right??</span> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Dahyun</strong>: Tzuyu this is a draft- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Chaeyoung</strong>: I just went through the 5 stages of grief after reading what I've wrote</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Chaeyoung</strong>: ...what have I done??</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Dahyun</strong>: Chaeyoung you draw nudes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Chaeyoung</strong>: <span>w</span><span>H</span><span>aT</span>d<span>O</span><span>e</span>sTA<span>h</span>t <span>H</span><span>a</span>vE <span>t</span><span>o</span> Do wiTh aNytHing?<span>?</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Dahyun</strong>: The Eagle brings you the excitement in life, but we won't focus on that of course!</span>
</p>
<p><span><strong>Dahyun</strong>: I was also gonna add </span>"<span>Even if this is where the excitement comes from, The heart is still where the colors come from. We have a lot of emotional decisions. We won't have art, happiness or love stories if there's no heart</span>."</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Tzuyu</strong>: Oh</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Tzuyu</strong>: Yeah that was fine </span>
</p>
<p><strong><span>Dahyun</span></strong>: Did you get that written down Chaeyoung?</p>
<p><strong><span>Chaeyoung</span></strong>: ...h-huh?</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Dahyun</strong>: ...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Dahyun</strong>: Don't worry we'll get there, continue writing</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Dahyun:</strong> Tzuyu cover your eyes until I signal you to- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Tzuyu</strong>: What do you think I am? 3?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <strong>
        <span>PLAY ⏯</span>
      </strong>
    </p>
  </div>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>—ollow The Eagle's decision. We get out confidence from our Eagle to climb Mt. Everest, to swim in the deepest depth of the ocean, reach the moon and to confess to our crush. It's because of The Eagle why we the excitement in life does not cease </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Even if this is where the excitement comes from, The Heart is still where the real deal comes from and it's called colors. We have a lot of emotional decisions and we won't have art, happiness or love stories if there's no heart. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>But in the end, The Brain is where all decisions crash land to. The Brain controls both of them, it's the kind of restriction that shakes us to our core, like how your Asian Mom gives you so many rules and restrictions that sometimes it makes you want to break free and be independent. This is the most powerful, and should be the most powerful decision making body, for it needs to control both forces of Heart and Eagle. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>The most problematic thing is when Heart and Bird teams up and they perform a coup d'etat against The Brain. This is where everything and anything else goes to shit. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Because of The Brain being overthrown from it's rightful position, there are a lot who gets a blessing at the wrong time, being crazy in love, getting into accidents as well as getting themselves into heart breaks; destroyed in general. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>You become stupid when you're in love right? The advice you gave to your hopeless romantic friends, you can't even apply or take it yourself. That was it, the "Heart and Eagle" collaboration and usually, it overpowers The Brain that has a low constitution. Your grades in academics does not matter here in the game of love, it's how strong your mind is. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>..</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <strong><span>PAUSE</span> <span>⏯</span></strong>
    </p>
  </div>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Dahyun</strong>: I'm surprised how invested you both are considering h-—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Chaeyoung</strong>: Shhh</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Tzuyu</strong>: Just keep talking</span>
</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <strong>
        <span>PLAY ⏯</span>
      </strong>
    </p>
  </div>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>This is what the real world is, because life isn't cheesy and romantic like in some KDramas, television, novels or movies. It's bitter and painful, and we tell it like that based on what we're experiencing</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>What makes this book diffe-</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <strong>PAUSE<span>⏯</span></strong>
    </p>
  </div>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Chaeyoung</strong>: Wait I'm recording a book?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Dahyun</strong>: I don't wanna keep saying manuscript so yeah...that's where it's going anyway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Chaeyoung</strong>: Holy sh—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <strong>PLAY<span>⏯</span></strong>
    </p>
  </div>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>—rent from any other guides to love in the market available today, you might be wondering what makes this specific one unique. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>First of all, I created and established this. All because I ha—</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Dahyun</strong>: —ve too much hopeless romantic friends and..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <strong>PAUSE<span>⏯</span></strong>
    </p>
  </div>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Chaeyoung</strong>: I ain't writing that</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Dahyun</strong>: ...I have a lot of hopeless roma-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Chaeyoung</strong>: Still not</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Tzuyu</strong>: <em><strong>*snaps fingers*</strong></em> "Because I'm Kim Dahyun and I'm the worst in love"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Chaeyoung</strong>: Now we're talking</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Dahyun</strong>: Noooooo</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Dahyun</strong>: Fine, I created and established this because It's Kim Dahyun so you know It's gonna be awesome</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Chaeyoung</strong>: ...Never ever mention us</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Dahyun</strong>: Deal </span>
</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <strong>PLAY <span>⏯</span></strong>
    </p>
  </div>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Because <s>I ha  </s> It's Kim Dahyun so you know it's gonna be awesome. Second, I've failed and succeeded enough to know what im doing so im basically a Walking Saint right now who knows the game like the back of my hand. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Last, and most important, other methods preach  "social dynamics" in which you insult <em>(*cough*women*cough*)</em> people in an attempt to attract them. I find that approach both demeaning and offensive. Rather than degrading them, The Manuscript centers on the profound, positive and personal changes of quality here you respect both boundaries and <em>not</em> be an asshole. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>We would also tackle important topics like "Moving on Techniques," being NBSB or No Boyfriend Since Birth and of course, why they don't like you at all. There are answers to the questions "How am i going to admit to my very strict Asian Family that I failed math?" , "How can I be motivated in school?" and a lot more questions with answers in how to make life more meaningful </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Of course this isn't in order at all because Chaeyoung is writing and it depends on the situation but we'll get there! </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>The Towfoos Manuscript is scientifically, psychologically, legally calibrated to excite The Hopeless Romantic to <span class="u">not</span> feel hopeless anymore. These strategies and advice, flies in the face of conventional wisdom because for countless millennia, these rejected, hopeless romantics were led to believe they could never love or be worth anything ever again. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Now, thanks to reality. We can generate a clearer picture of what your certain someone looks for. It's not bad to be yourself, believe me after years of in-depth field research (<em>very</em> in-depth), I've discovered the downside of it by 4 primary factors; </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>1. Exaggeration<br/>
2. Doubts<br/>
3. Vulnerability<br/>
4. You in general</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>
        <strong>PAUSE⏯</strong>
      </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p><span><strong>Chaeyoung</strong>: ...</span><br/>
<span><strong>Tzuyu</strong>: ....</span><br/>
<span><strong>Dahyun</strong>: ....?</span></p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Chaeyoung</strong>: Um..You can't just say that?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Dahyun</strong>: Well I'm out of ideas</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Dahyun</strong>: But really sometimes being yourself can be too much if you don't tone it down</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Tzuyu:</strong> So you're saying being open and being you isn't good</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Dahyun:</strong> Nono of course that's great,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Dahyun</strong>: I'm just saying that there's a line you should cross and <em>not</em> cross, a person should have things kept to themselves too, not lay it all out there in the open</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Chaeyoung</strong>: Oh okay, now I get it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Dahyun</strong>: See?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Tzuyu</strong>: Yeah you make a great point, is this all?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Dahyun</strong>: Uh that's literally just the introduction so yeah I'm blank now</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Chaeyoung</strong>: Oh hey,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Chaeyoung</strong>: Chan just texted, the party was moved to a latter date..The end of the semester he says because of a deal with JYP </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Dahyun</strong>: Huh?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Dahyun</strong>: What am I supposed to do this week????</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Dahyun</strong>: The party is literally the highlight!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Tzuyu:</strong> All you're gonna do is talk to us</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Dahyun:</strong> <em>and </em>Matchmake!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Chaeyoung</strong>: Wait..what do I end this with?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Dahyun:</strong> End what with</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Chaeyoung</strong>: Well I recorded it and shouldn't I end each session with a signature or something..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Tzuyu</strong>: ...nerd</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Chaeyoung</strong>: <span>wow</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Dahyun:</strong> Yeah you're right, we should huh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Dahyun: </strong>Why not the time we just finished and our signatures?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Tzuyu</strong>: Why our signatures?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Dahyun</strong>: Because we were present during the discussions, and it's like witnesses y'know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Tzuyu</strong>: But this isn't a court?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Chaeyoung</strong>: C'mon Tzu, it'll be funn</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Tzuyu</strong>: ....okay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>=&gt; End of Session 0 </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>
      <span><span>손채영 </span>              <span> 김다현</span>               <span>周子瑜</span></span>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <b>recorded             culprit             witness   </b>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <b>|-o-|</b>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why is the culprit written under my name?" Dahyun pouted after signing it, only to realize what they wrote under her name. She should've probably looked at it first before signing with confidence</p>
<p>Tzuyu squinted her eyes, moving closer to make sure of what she had read "Session 0? Like introductions and all,"</p>
<p>Chaeyoung scoffed, "I'm surprised you know <em>nerd</em>,"</p>
<p>"Literally what we do every starting campaign but you all just <em>die.</em>" Dahyun said, grabbing the binder from Chaeyoung as she closed it. </p>
<p>"Well, not our fault you have disastrous consequences,"</p>
<p>The oldest faked a laugh, "Thanks Dahyun for being so realistic,"</p>
<p>"I miss playing," Tzuyu sighed out, </p>
<p>"Same," Chaeyoung replied, turning over as she laid on her back and stared at the ceiling,  "I wanna play right now." </p>
<p>"Hey, what if we play right now but..Tzuyu will dm!" Dahyun proposed, opening the binder again and disconnecting a blank piece of paper from it. </p>
<p>Tzuyu widened her eyes, "I..I haven't dm'd before,"</p>
<p>"Yeah you should DM!" Chaeyoung exclaimed, sitting up, "You haven't hosted a game, this could be your big break, "</p>
<p>"You're talking as If I'm going to be famous because of DnD," she deadpanned</p>
<p>Dahyun hummed, "We should make a podcast huh," the tofu snicker, "We should make a podcast if we have time,"</p>
<p>Chaeyoung lit up with a smile, "I can draw our characters!"</p>
<p>"Exactly! We have me for great storyline, your art and Tzuyu's face,"</p>
<p>"Hey,"</p>
<p>"I'm kidding there's more to it than your face, anyway you should totally DM Tonight tzu. We won't judge! You can do aaaaany genre you want," Dahyun reassured, in which Chaeyoung nods to it.  "We can help you out too if you need help in some parts, what do you say?"</p>
<p>Dahyun cleared her throat, "And I can keep the whining to myself about the party getting moved at the end of the semester instead of this week...I mean so much for observing.."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tzuyu breathed in, still having doubts but the reassurance somehow made her ease up, she felt very lucky to have them as friends, the youngest let out a sigh of relief and smile "Okay, let's do this."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <b>|-o-|</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The One After The Silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>*BANG BANG BANG BANG* </strong>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
"I HEAR YOU, YOU DAMN PERNICIOUS PORTAL POUNDER!!" The pale girl shouted out, grumpily getting off of the younger's bed, drowsily searching for her glasses on the study table as she makes her way downstairs to the door; <em>half-asleep</em></p><p> </p><p><em><strong>*BANG BANG BA</strong></em>—*</p><p> </p><p>"QUIT HAMMERING ON THE DOOR ALREADY, YOU PERNI-"</p><p>"I think I messed up," The person says, inviting themselves in as they push the grumpy monolid to the side. </p><p>Dahyun groaned, slamming the door shut as she rubbed her eyes and tried to make out who the person was. "How dare you come into my territory and perform wood-rapping on my dOORSTeP?" she exclaimed, not even caring at the fact the voice crack came to her </p><p>"Dubu I think I messed up,"</p><p>Dahyun sighed in annoyance, pinching the bridge of her nose, "If you're gonna kill me just kill me already, you ruined my sleep and I can<em> not</em> comprehend anything at all, this is your chance,"</p><p>"I didn't know what to do, it was like a blink of an eye then it was like a roller coaster. I think I'm high, or drunk. Can you be drunkenly in love?" As her eyes started to adjust, she wore her glasses only to see a blurry figure walking back and forth getting clearer—</p><p>"Unnie? Wh.." Dahyun looked around to see if she remembered where the clock was settled and her eyes landed on one of it hanging on the wall—</p><p>"It's 5 am, you woke me up for this????" she groaned and slumped down to the couch, confused if she were to focus on the patterned panic Jeongyeon was doing right now, her voice of explaining or her blood that was forced to wake up, clearly Dahyun was <em>still</em> confused. </p><p>She couldn't even remember what time they decided to call it quits and had a sleepover on Tzuyu's room (a.k.a cramping on one bed but it's comfy anyway gang) right after what maybe one of the most dumbest argument She and Chaeng had over Milk.</p><p>The How to Train Your Dragon Campaign of Tzuyu escalated to the most absurd thing of trying to prove the enhanced richness of milk to the dragons and Dahyun was <em>still</em> tired from it. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, I'll just treat you to chocolates for a week but I just can <em>not</em> sleep at all!" Jeongyeon groaned, gripping on her hair out of frustration, "I'm so confused, she's so confusing! Is she straight or not? Do I like her or do I love her? There was flirting. I KNOW THER WAS FLIRTING BUT IT'S NAYEON SO HOW DID I MESS IT UP? WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE?"<br/>
 </p><p>Dahyun squinted her eyes, flinching from the loudness, "Good g-..Tone down, I can't see you with all the yelling. What happened exactly?" </p><p>Jeongyeon breathed in deep, before letting out a shaky breath, "It was fucking magical,"</p><p>"Fairies?"</p><p>"What? No? What is wrong with you,"</p><p>The younger scoffed, offended "Oh so I'm the one who has the wrong," clearly, Dahyun thinks her unnie has no clue who barged into someone's house at 5am </p><p>"Anyway, " Jeongyeon shook her head, "I managed to <em>not</em> stay in a silent treatment, that was an achievement alright but the signs dubu, THE SIGNS. WHAT ARE THE SIGNS?!"</p><p>"The Signs?"</p><p>"The Signs!" </p><p>Dahyun blinked, confused "Why're you asking me this?" </p><p>Jeongyeon sighed, "You're a wingman, so you must know the signs at least?" </p><p>"Oh sure, I'm your trusty wingwoman but barging into my house at 5am and asking me about the signs without telling me the juicy stuff is <em>very</em> confusing!" Dahyun actually knows the signs, but has no clue of what category. Clearly her experience of romance television, novels <em>and </em>fanficction had led her to this moment of expertise. No way is she letting it go to waste . </p><p> </p><p>The older paused for a brief moment, as if dissociating on the spot "....I don't...remember because I'm not sure at all," Jeongyeon says, in a panic matter, sitting down at the end of the couch as Dahyun scooted her legs up making room for her. </p><p>Dubu scoffed, "<em>Wow</em>, Okay I see what's happening here," she grabbed a pillow to hug as the cold air bothers her still, "You're doubtful,"</p><p>"I..I am?" Jeongyeon's ears perked up, she was doubtful? She was never too sure as she was still filled with questions and processing everything that had happened. </p><p>"Yep!" Dahyun nods, "Because it's Nayeon-unnie. I wouldn't know if someone likes me if they're uh...you get my point," she waved her hand, brushing it off as the loss of words hit her- or was it?</p><p>"I don't get what you mean Dubu,"</p><p>The younger exhaled,</p><p>"Okay, so what I think what you're not telling me is what happened between you is literally falling in love with the straight girl—</p><p>Jeongyeon nods slowly, seemingly convinced "yes..?" </p><p>"But...Is Nayeon-unnie <em>really</em> straight?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There was silence, Dahyun wiggling her eyebrows to the confused Jeongyeon who seemed to be in deep though — after a few seconds, she let out a wheeze</p><p> </p><p>"Haha! Nayeon? Gay? Have you seen her boyfriends?!"</p><p>Dahyun rolled her eyes, "Uh, have <em>you</em> seen her?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Mhm,"</p><p>"That's impossibleeee," Jeongyeon chuckled nervously, "If she was, then I would know. We're best friends since..ever!" </p><p>"Unnie, there's this thing. Yeah uh-huh, it's called the closet." Dahyun nods her head in assurance, </p><p>The latter doesn't seem convinced as she kept laughing awkwardly,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Soon after, gentle footsteps came down from the staircase. A blonde with disheveled hair glared at the two who were sitting at the living room, her pajama's jacket was worn inside out and she <em>clearly </em>isn't in her best mood. </p><p>"Oh, Good Morning Chaeng. Usually you wake up late, what happened? Did some monster knocking on our front door wake you up??" Dahyun greeted smiling, receiving a pout from Jeongyeon who initially had stopped laughing after seeing Chaeyoung </p><p>"I said I was sorry.." she muttered, </p><p>Chaeyoung scoffed and gave them a quick, sarcastice smile which showed her dimple in confident pissed. She makes her way to the kitchen. The DnD session might have gotten a grasp on how tired she was, arguing with Dahyun about the use of a spell to prove a Milk theory. </p><p>The two watched the petite blonde disappear in to the kitchen until they hear the sound of the microwave "Great, you pissed her off unnie. She's microwaving Milk," </p><p> </p><p>"<i>YOU SHOULD USE THE MICROWAVE TO ITS FULL POTENTIAL LIKE I DO, "</i></p><p>"For the laST TIME CHAENG, MICROWAVE SUCKS AND IT DOESN'T REACH IN THE INSIDE!"</p><p>"<i>I DON'T WANNA DO THIS AGAIN, JUST LET ME DRINK IN PEACE, " </i></p><p> </p><p>Dahyun sighed, looking back to the older who was confused about the mentioned <em>argument, "</em>Trust me, you don't wanna know."</p><p>Jeongyeon gave a lopsided smile, as she shook her head in agreement "I really don't"  </p><p>"Anyways, where were we? Oh yeah. Nayeon being <em>not</em> gay?" Dahyun eyed the older who didn't seem convinced, she looked rather...confused than shocked. </p><p>She shrugs confidently, "I dunno, She's like the straighest girl I know—"</p><p>Dahyun scoffed, accidentally snorting "Oh that's what I also thought, but really she isn't,"</p><p>"Okay genius, how do you know the signs if someone isn't straight?"</p><p>The wingman hummed, thinking for a second, at some point in doubt of her conclusion but an idea sparked in her mind, "Just look at Chaeyoung, "</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon creased her forehead and just in time, the mentioned girl emerged out of the Kitchen holding a mug of hot chocolate with a container filled with strawberries, </p><p>"What?" she asked, pure confusion painted on her face as she can still be seen vividly sleepy with her slightly squinted eyes. </p><p>The oldest amongst the two sighed in defeat, "I can't find out if someone isn't straight just by looking at Chaeng, she's Chaeng!"</p><p>Chaeyoung glanced at Dahyun suspiciously, "Are you making my attraction to women an example for someone's confused sexuality again?" </p><p>Dahyun chuckled nervously, "No...maybe," can you blame her? Last time Dahyun did it, it worked. </p><p>She sighs, "What is this for?" </p><p>"Dubu claims that Nayeon isn't straight—"</p><p>"Aaaand I say, she isn't!" </p><p>"Seriously! Have you ever heard about her rants with her boyfriends or all her relationships in general?"</p><p>"What if they don't work because all this time, Nayeon-unnise <em><strong>isn't </strong></em>supposed to be straight??" </p><p>"That makes no...what?" </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung shook her head and smirked, "Have you ever considered that she may be into both?" she sheepishly says as she makes her way up to her roomm</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>..</p><p> </p><p>..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"See, still not straight!" Dahyun grinned in victory </p><p>Jeongyeon groaned, "Doesn't answer my question! She's confusing!" </p><p>"Unnie, <em>girls</em> are confusing!" the younger threw the pillow towards Jeongyeon</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wow that was very short, 1k is very short imo. I am very very <em>very</em> (terribly) sorry for the short chapter. The moment I said I update every week, the moment my school decide for deadlines every week. I'm bombarded lmao. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'll make it up to you in the next chapter-</span>
</p><p>or uhhh.</p><p>uhhhh,,,,</p><p> </p><p>here's a michaeng fanart from a few months(?)ago that I didn't get to polish &gt;_&gt; because I'm also one of those people who has too many wips lying around <em>couGh</em></p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>here's fanart for compensation and im sorry for the quality (If it ever is bad since I used a pixel brush and it was supposed to be that effect of bit games because of this ship yesyesidk yes kdjsglkj).<br/>
i'll probably post it on twitter if it is bad on your end.</p><p> </p><p>hi im sorry again, <em>i</em><em> dont forgive myself either for the 1k words.</em></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>drink water, im sry, ily &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. "The One with The Experience"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Still, Nayeon may be 90% straight!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"<b>Aaaaand </b>10% that she can be gay! There are chances!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Good god, Chaeyoung can <em>not </em>the bickering. She shut her door and the conversation earlier was not muffled to her ears, she let out a sight of relief for a subtle peaceful atmosphere. </p><p>She looks around her room and shockingly, it wasn't a mess like it usually would, maybe it <em>was</em> because it was the first week of a new semester year and she had done some cleaning before going on a vacation.</p><p>Chaeyoung made her way to her table where scattered pens and a closed sketchbook was laid out besides her laptop, maybe this one was a mess. She's confident enough that the storm will come and thrash her room after a few weeks, knowing how messy it was last year, how worse can it get this year?</p><p>She places down her hot strawberry milk and container of chilled strawberries, as she turns on the lamp placed on her desk. Looking up to the closed window, she didn't bother opening all the lights in general since she was still pretty much sleepy and probably couldn't even get back to sleep with the noise.</p><p>Most likely if she's feeling up to it, might shut her ears with music but then again her sleep schedule isn't really in the best situation and she needs to practice her drawing as usual. </p><p>It was definitely 5am, she could make out the horizon separating day from night. It was probably a couple of minutes before 6 as Chaeyoung remembers the Spring Equinox. </p><p> </p><p>Frankly, Chaeyoung couldn't think properly about the logic of it. All that she knows is after some time of spacing out while eating her strawberries and drinking her proudly yet spitely made beverage, the sun is rising. She didn't expect to see the visit very soon, usually it would be when she's working, but some disastrous wood-rapping downstairs happened. </p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>*PING!</em> </strong> <strong> <em>* </em> </strong></p><p>Her attention ripped off from the blinds, she looked at the device that lit up and settled near her sketchbook. </p><p>"There you are," She says, grabbing a hold of her phone. She didn't get a chance to check her phone ever since they got home yesterday, it led to the manuscript thing and a horrible DND Session. Tzuyu wasn't a bad DM, it's just how their campaign's nature was; <em><strong>c h a o t i c.</strong></em></p><p>Turning her phone on, she scrunched her nose over the notification bar having Jeongyeon with 89 messages in the inbox, definitely might have been why she barged into the house. </p><p>Chaeyoung would read that later, for now, she opened her phone to view Nayeon's new message at this fancy hour.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Bunny Unnie🐰</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>=&gt;</strong> Chaeyoungieee~ Good Morning</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>= &gt;</strong> We're all going to have lunch together, you have to meet our friend too that just came back from Japan.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>= &gt;</strong> I told the others already so they might wake you up earlier than expected, sorry not sorry</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oh okay, I'll see you later then unnie. <strong>&lt; =</strong></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p><strong>= &gt;</strong> ???</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p><strong>= &gt; </strong>They DID wake you up earlier than expect oh my</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p><strong>= &gt;</strong> wHY ARE YOU UP THIS EARLY? Don't you usually wake up at, 11? 10?!</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p><strong>= &gt; </strong>Is something wrong with my child??</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Jeongyeon-unnie barged in and woke us all up.. <strong>&lt; =</strong></p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>I mean, she woke Dubu up first then they were just too noisy and I woke up. <strong>&lt; =</strong></p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>No idea for Tzuyu. &lt; =</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p><strong>= &gt;</strong> I see, Jeongyeon didn't sleep?</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p><strong>= &gt;</strong> It's so weird to hear that she's awake at this time lolol</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p><strong>= &gt;</strong> What is she doing over there?</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p>Uh, idk??<strong>&lt; =</strong></p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>,,,yeah. Idk <strong>&lt; =</strong></p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>Why are you awake at this time unnie? <strong>&lt; =</strong></p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>= &gt; Sana barged in with Mina to wake Momo up.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p> </p>
          <p></p>
          <div>
            <p>= &gt; I don't even know how she got Mina.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>Sana? <strong>&lt; =</strong></p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p> </p>
            <p></p>
            <div>
              <p><strong>= &gt;</strong> The friend we're introducing later</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p><strong>= &gt;</strong> That's why you maknaes should have lunch with us</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p><strong>= &gt;</strong> But yes, she came back from japan. She was here before you babies.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p> </p>
              <p></p>
              <div>
                <p> Babies,,,,, <strong>&lt; =</strong></p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>Can't wait to meet her then...Japan huh, <strong>&lt; =</strong></p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p> So.. Momo and Mina unnie are long time friends with her? I assume..<strong>&lt; =</strong></p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p> </p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p> </p>
                <p></p>
                <div>
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p><strong>= &gt;</strong> We all are but yeah I guess you can say that, childhood and all. </p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p><strong>= &gt;</strong> J-Line</p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p> </p>
            </div>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>Aww okay, just like me with dubu and tzu then. <strong>&lt; =</strong></p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p> </p>
            <p></p>
            <div>
              <p><strong>= &gt;</strong> Yep, we're meeting at the courtyard later. </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p><strong>= &gt;</strong> Sooo, don't forget!</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p> </p>
              <p></p>
              <div>
                <p>Don't worry, I won't..<strong>&lt; =</strong></p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>Wait, all 9 of us then? <strong>&lt; =</strong></p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p> </p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>= &gt; Yep</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p> </p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>with..mina?<strong>&lt; =</strong></p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p> </p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>= &gt; Duh</p>
                <p> </p>
                <p> </p>
                <p> </p>
                <p>"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid—" Chaeyoung repeatedly says, her head bumping against the desk as she let out an agonizing groan. <em>Of <strong>course</strong> she'll be there, </em>she tells herself. Honestly she'd love to do more than bumping her head on the desk due to the idiocies of forgetting the fact a certain someone WILL be there. </p>
                <p>Now she's frustrated all too much, to the extent that Chaeyoung had begun to immensely plan and slip in time to her schedule by channeling her feelings of Mina--to Kristen Stewart.</p>
                <p>
                  <b>Why not.</b>
                </p>
                <p> </p>
                <p>Her phone pings twice as she stops the torture she placed herself on for a few seconds earlier. Her forehead may be seen as red now due to how may she have been rough on said punishment. </p>
                <p> </p>
                <p></p>
                <div>
                  <p><strong>= &gt;</strong> Chaeyoung?</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p><strong>= &gt;</strong> Are you still there??</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p></p>
                  <div>
                    <p>Yes, I am the Chaeyoung. <strong>&lt; =</strong></p>
                  </div>
                  <div>
                    <p>I'm hereeee <strong>&lt; =</strong></p>
                  </div>
                  <div>
                    <p> </p>
                  </div>
                  <div>
                    <p></p>
                    <div>
                      <p><strong>= &gt;</strong> That's too obvious and you have to work on that</p>
                    </div>
                    <div>
                      <p><strong>= &gt;</strong> Still can't get a conversation properly to Mina?</p>
                    </div>
                    <div>
                      <p> </p>
                    </div>
                    <div>
                      <p></p>
                      <div>
                        <p>Uhm I mean.. <strong>&lt; =</strong></p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>I can, I did and I still can do.<strong>&lt; =</strong></p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>I guess nowadays I just don't know what to say other than..<strong>&lt; =</strong></p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>..compliments. But that is a huge help and it works. <strong>&lt; =</strong></p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>Keeping her in check too at times...overall it works. <strong>&lt; =</strong></p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>= &gt; You compliment everyone.</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p></p>
                        <div>
                          <p>hah <strong>&lt; =</strong></p>
                        </div>
                        <div>
                          <p>I'm playing safe, besides all of you are pretty too though?<strong>&lt;=</strong></p>
                        </div>
                        <div>
                          <p> </p>
                        </div>
                        <div>
                          <p></p>
                          <div>
                            <p><strong>= &gt; </strong>You're an oblivious</p>
                          </div>
                          <div>
                            <p><strong>= &gt;</strong> useless gay</p>
                          </div>
                          <div>
                            <p><strong>= &gt;</strong> no, a useless pan.</p>
                          </div>
                          <div>
                            <p> </p>
                          </div>
                          <div>
                            <p>Thank you Miss Obvious. <strong>&lt; =</strong></p>
                          </div>
                          <div>
                            <p> </p>
                          </div>
                          <div>
                            <p></p>
                            <div>
                              <p><strong>= &gt; </strong>If I were you, just go for it.</p>
                            </div>
                            <div>
                              <p><strong>= &gt; </strong>Unless you're still denying your feelings?</p>
                            </div>
                            <div>
                              <p> </p>
                            </div>
                            <div>
                              <p></p>
                              <div>
                                <p>Um, safe, harmless. <strong>&lt; =</strong></p>
                              </div>
                              <div>
                                <p> don't worry. <strong>&lt; =</strong></p>
                              </div>
                              <div>
                                <p> </p>
                              </div>
                              <div>
                                <p></p>
                                <div>
                                  <p><strong>= &gt;</strong> But I aaaaam worried :( </p>
                                </div>
                                <div>
                                  <p><strong>= &gt;</strong> You know, the more you deny your feelings, the more stronger it gets</p>
                                </div>
                                <div>
                                  <p> </p>
                                </div>
                                <div>
                                  <p> </p>
                                </div>
                                <div>
                                  <p></p>
                                  <div>
                                    <p>Watch me be the first one in history to NOT end up like that. <strong>&lt; =</strong></p>
                                  </div>
                                  <div>
                                    <p>Haha <strong>&lt; =</strong></p>
                                  </div>
                                </div>
                              </div>
                              <div>
                                <p> </p>
                              </div>
                              <div>
                                <p> </p>
                              </div>
                              <div>
                                <p></p>
                                <div>
                                  <p><strong>= &gt;</strong> Chaeng, we've all been there one way or another</p>
                                </div>
                                <div>
                                  <p><strong>= &gt;</strong> but if you're comfortable with that, it's okay</p>
                                </div>
                                <div>
                                  <p><strong>= &gt;</strong> I just don't want you to get hurt in the end</p>
                                </div>
                                <div>
                                  <p> </p>
                                </div>
                                <div>
                                  <p> </p>
                                </div>
                                <div>
                                  <p></p>
                                  <div>
                                    <p>I'll be fine unnie, <strong>&lt; =</strong></p>
                                  </div>
                                  <div>
                                    <p>Really, don't worry. I've been more aware of it so...yeah <strong>&lt; =</strong> </p>
                                  </div>
                                  <div>
                                    <p>The more aware I am of it, the more control I have. <strong>&lt; =</strong></p>
                                  </div>
                                  <div>
                                    <p> </p>
                                  </div>
                                  <div>
                                    <p> </p>
                                  </div>
                                  <div>
                                    <p></p>
                                    <div>
                                      <p><strong>= &gt;</strong> If you say so, I'll be here if you need help.</p>
                                    </div>
                                    <div>
                                      <p><strong>= &gt;</strong> Anyway..I'll see you later, Momo just left and I have time to go back to sleep</p>
                                    </div>
                                    <div>
                                      <p> </p>
                                    </div>
                                    <div>
                                      <p> </p>
                                    </div>
                                    <div>
                                      <p>Don't you have some booth meeting later? It's still orientation week. <strong>&lt; =</strong></p>
                                    </div>
                                    <div>
                                      <p> </p>
                                    </div>
                                    <div>
                                      <p></p>
                                      <div>
                                        <p><strong>= &gt;</strong> ...</p>
                                      </div>
                                      <div>
                                        <p><strong>= &gt;</strong> I got under control</p>
                                      </div>
                                      <div>
                                        <p> </p>
                                      </div>
                                      <div>
                                        <p></p>
                                        <div>
                                          <p>pff okay <strong>&lt; =</strong></p>
                                        </div>
                                        <div>
                                          <p>If you need someone else to vouch for you other than Jihyo unnie to make it believable I'm here. <strong>&lt; =</strong></p>
                                        </div>
                                      </div>
                                      <div>
                                        <p> </p>
                                      </div>
                                      <div>
                                        <p> </p>
                                      </div>
                                      <div>
                                        <p><strong>= &gt;</strong> Of course, I know that! But sure, thank you. </p>
                                      </div>
                                      <div>
                                        <p> </p>
                                      </div>
                                      <div>
                                        <p>Okay! Goodnight then unnie. <strong>&lt; =</strong></p>
                                      </div>
                                      <div>
                                        <p> </p>
                                      </div>
                                      <div>
                                        <p>= &gt; It's daylight but okay goodnight &lt;33</p>
                                      </div>
                                      <div>
                                        <p> </p>
                                      </div>
                                      <div>
                                        <p> </p>
                                      </div>
                                      <div>
                                        <p> </p>
                                      </div>
                                      <div>
                                        <p> </p>
                                      </div>
                                      <div>
                                        <p> </p>
                                      </div>
                                      <div>
                                        <p> </p>
                                      </div>
                                      <div>
                                        <p> </p>
                                      </div>
                                      <div>
                                        <p> </p>
                                      </div>
                                      <div>
                                        <p> </p>
                                      </div>
                                      <div>
                                        <p> </p>
                                      </div>
                                      <div>
                                        <p>
                                          <br/>
                                        </p>
                                        <p>Chaeyoung slumped on her chair, releasing a soft grunt. "What am I gonna do now," she asks herself, sighing heavily while staring at the glass of heated milk which probably lost its essence a few minutes ago, she was slowly being disinterested by the idea of strawberry as milk actually. </p>
                                      </div>
                                      <div>
                                        <p>
                                          <strong>
                                            <em>Knock knock</em>
                                          </strong>
                                        </p>
                                      </div>
                                      <div>
                                        <p> </p>
                                      </div>
                                      <div>
                                        <p> </p>
                                      </div>
                                      <div>
                                        <p>
                                          <br/>
                                        </p>
                                        <p>The door creaks open, Chaeyoung lazily turns her head around to see Tzuyu all dressed up, shoes on and everything fashion. </p>
                                        <p>"Where are you going?" Chaeyoung asks first,</p>
                                        <p>Tzuyu blinks, "Oh...I thought you were asleep," </p>
                                        <p>"I thought you were too," </p>
                                        <p>"Jeongyeon and Dahyun unnie woke me up, I'm going to the convenience store. You wanna come?" </p>
                                        <p>Chaeyoung respired, " Why though?" she couldn't think of a reason for the maknae to even go out at this hour to a convenience store. Considering how their fridge is filled and not really lacking.</p>
                                        <p>" Uhhh," Tzuyu lets herself in the room as she closed the door behind her and leaned on it " I overheard them talking about some wingman thing...I don't wanna eavesdrop on the conversation since it's Jeongyeon-unnie's problem," </p>
                                        <p>"Ohh...understandable," Chaeyoung nods</p>
                                        <p>"Also I want some sweets" </p>
                                        <p>Chaeyoung smiled, " Considering hwo you always include healthy food every single day in the morning, this is a new change of pace actually." </p>
                                        <p>Tzuyu chuckled, " I just want to get out of here and not pry in their business," she sheepishly waves her hand</p>
                                        <p>"Don't worry, I'll join you." </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|</p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>" I thought we were just here for your sweets, snacks even, why do you suddenly have a basket filled with chocopie? Are you planning to bribe Dahyun-unnie?" Chaeyoung says with a teasing grin, resisting the urge to laugh within. </p>
                                        <p>Tzuyu blushed in embarrassment, "No, I—er..Yes but incase she goes..haywire you know," </p>
                                        <p>Chaeyoung scoffed, " Haywire?" </p>
                                        <p>"Fine, I just want to treat her because she's working hard on being a wingman," Tzuyu admits, which was reacted with an aww by the shorter girl, "That's sweet! I guess I could pick her up some chocolate drinks over the other aisle," </p>
                                        <p>"Okay," Tzuyu nods "I'll go get some chips too, we're out of stock for that." </p>
                                        <p>"Alri—Wait..I'm broke," </p>
                                        <p>"I'm paying." </p>
                                        <p>...</p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>...</p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>...</p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>" Can I—" </p>
                                        <p>"Sure," </p>
                                        <p>"Yey! Thanks Tzuyu—I'll be back with my own basket hehe," Chaeyoung says, in an instance, leaving to venture to the other aisle. </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>Tzuyu let out a sigh of relief and smiled at herself upon seeing the petite girl disappear from her sight while happily looking around. She's willing to bet that the cub was going to get strawberries to restock the fridge, either way, Tzuyu doesn't mind at all. </p>
                                        <p>She wanders off to the linoleum aisles in search of her craving Doshirak, honestly speaking, she's still pondering and trying to decide if she is going to get the desired sweets or Kimbap...or bread.</p>
                                        <p>You know what, Tzuyu might just get everything if she doesn't decide on one.</p>
                                        <p>Carrying a basket filled with Chocopie, there certainly was no room for her beloved cravings, another problem was that, she was kind of lost within the aisles. Tzuyu frowned upon realizing she has no choice but to walk around, either to see her way out or an empty basket for <em>her </em>snacks. </p>
                                        <p>And she did just that, except instead of being happy about it. She froze to her spot catching a glimpse of a familiar orange haired girl from yesterday, a couple of hours ago even. Tzuyu internally cursed at the baskets that had to be near the entrance, she hadn't even gotten close to it yet. But catching a glimpse of a certain someone made her step back and hide behind the shelves.</p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>Wait...</p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>Why was she even hiding?</p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>They're just people!</p>
                                        <p>Tzuyu shouldn't be scared, thus for a few seconds, the younger gained a flush of confidence. Instantly walking out of her hiding spot to go get a basket as quick, and as smooth as possi—</p>
                                        <p>"Tzuyu!" She looked up to see Momo at the opened door of the entrance, holding a leash that led to the adored pet; Boo. </p>
                                        <p><em>People</em>, not just Orange-haired unnie roommates with Jihyo but also Unnie with a pet..still <em>people</em>, but pet— people though — but <em>dog</em>. </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>Tzuyu, is in a dilemma. </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>"Un—Unnie!" Tzuyu awkwardly smiled, greeting Momo as best as she could, her eyes led to Boo who had turned around to meet her eyes. "Boo!" Tzuyu, like any other person who have an intense adoration for animals, specifically dogs too, have no sense of self-control.</p>
                                        <p>She placed the basket down filled with Chocopie and approached Boo outside the entrance to pet him, "It's a little bit early for you to be walked by Momo-unnie, Boo. Did you do something?" she cooed. </p>
                                        <p>Momo let out a chuckle, " A friend of mine had to drag us out for quality bonding, no worries though. I'm getting free food," </p>
                                        <p>"Is that so," Tzuyu nods her head, smiling as she kept cooing Boo.</p>
                                        <p>"Momo do you—Chewie?" </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>Oh—</p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>"—Shit," </p>
                                        <p>Chaeyoung's breath hitches, she rushed to hide behind a shelf stacked with an assortment of cup noodles. She clutches hard onto the handle of her basket, there wasn't much in it other than her strawberries, some fruits, and Dahyun's chocolate drinks, but the weight of it seemed to become heftier than intended. </p>
                                        <p>She felt unlucky <em>and</em> unlucky at the same time, one seeing a chance to strike a proper conversation to Mina, who she almost exchanged glances with if it wasn't for her instinct to run away out of panic.</p>
                                        <p>The other was the failure of attempting to talk to the admired person, who was checking out bottles of ketchup at one of the shelves, because the chances of that failure seemed to be high. </p>
                                        <p>Don't get her wrong, she'd love to make mistakes to learn from, but this seemed to be a crucial '<strong>one-time-thing-so-you-better-do-something-or-so-help-me-god<em>' </em></strong>situation. </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>Chaeyoung doesn't have a wingman, not at the moment anyway, If there was one of the many things she has in advantage during this pressured moment, that is to overthink and imagine a lot of things that she'd usually transfer onto her sketchbook. </p>
                                        <p>Overthinking what she would say, she was in this spot once again. It was frustrating but Chaeyoung doesn't have a choice unless she goes through it. She bends over to peek at the other side and sees Mina now holding two bottles of ketchup while looking at an Open-Air cooler filled with beverages and packaged snacks.</p>
                                        <p>If Dahyun was here, what would she say?</p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>
                                          <strong>
                                            <em>Just Do It Nerd. </em>
                                          </strong>
                                        </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>Okay, that seems convincing enough. Chaeyoung takes a deep breath, as if mustering every inch of courage she can get. </p>
                                        <p>"Just this one time, and never again." she reassures herself before going into full view in the aisles and making her way towards the unsuspecting acquaintance, making a decision over snacks and beverages. </p>
                                        <p>Every step starts to get heavier and her heart rate is running miles, Chaeyoung takes a repetitive mental note to ignore everything that she's feeling right now, even the adrenaline and her brain's constant screaming of " you<em> idiot you're blank right now, and you have NO idea what to do," </em>.</p>
                                        <p>It's starting to feel like a suicide mission to her, yet it <em>must</em> feel worth it somehow.</p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>Thus, she was finally there.</p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>Standing behind Mina, trying her best not to stand awkwardly, she was starting to feel conscious but forced herself to shut every ounce of negativity out of her system, tuning them out with loud thoughts of <em>'Talk to her you useless pansexual' </em>in a form of a frustrated shoulder angel Dahyun.</p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>
                                          <strong>
                                            <em>" Just talk to her and it's all over " </em>
                                          </strong>
                                        </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>
                                          <strong>
                                            <em>" Do it for Kristen Steward, Chaeng. Maybe even Timothee or that guy in whatever show you watch," </em>
                                          </strong>
                                        </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>
                                          <strong><em>" Oh for heaven's sake, dO IT</em>—" </strong>
                                        </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>"Hello!" </p>
                                        <p>"Ah!" </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>Chaeyoung choked at the end of her greeting and slapped a hand over her mouth after realizing how loud that was, <em>at least</em> it worked. </p>
                                        <p>Mina was clearly startled from the greeting, so it was reasonable that her grip on her ketchup bottles tightened and wide shocked eyes meeting Chaeyoung's panicked please-don't-notice-my-crying-inside brown orbs.</p>
                                        <p>"Chaeyoung," The other one called out, voice softened as she moved strands of her hair away from her face which was caused by the shock. </p>
                                        <p>"Mina-unnie I, I am so so sorry," Chaeyoung apologized in an instant, " I didn't mean to startle you ahha, I mean, I had a different thought in mind and it came out dumb, not it came out worse than I thought and it was the noise that made it or how loud it was—and and yeah. I'm sorry—" She hates <em>everything</em> about whatever she had JUST said, Chaeyoung basically spedrun every bit of word and oh how she hates herself right now. </p>
                                        <p>The latter chuckled in response, which Chaeyoung was sure she did because Mina was processing what she said and she just can <em>not </em>wait to cry about it later. "You startled me, it's okay though," she sighed in relief. </p>
                                        <p>"No it's not—I mean, thank you haha, but I'll try not to do that again—ever." Deep within, her organs are all getting affected by the moment of Chaeyoung's replies being voiced out, every <em>single</em> one of them is being slow-cooked by cringe. </p>
                                        <p>Chaeyoung made a split-second decision to keep talking right after seeing Mina's gummy smile take into place after her indication to never do it again—"So, It's great to see you here! You know it's funny because I think I saw you yesterday and I just pfft, wasn't sure but here we are! Blonde looks good on you too by the way, you look pretty." </p>
                                        <p>Body System, crying, suffering. Chaeyoung, wishing &amp; internally screaming. </p>
                                        <p>"Haha, really? Thank you. You could've said hello yesterday, I think I caught a glimpse of you too. </p>
                                        <p><em>I didn't because I was hiding and busy wi</em>—<em>wait "</em>You..You did? Ah well I didn't want to uhm, disturb you since you seemed busy." Chaeyoung was starting to feel confident and at ease...well, probably.</p>
                                        <p>"Nonsense," Mina waved her hand and shook her head, "I'm not that busy most of the time," </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>Chaeyoung hummed and nods her head, "So would it be okay for us to hang out sometimes?" </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>
                                          <em>SON. CHAE. YOUNG. WHAT. ARE. YOU. DO. I N G?!</em>
                                        </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>All Chaeyoung could feel is an internal wave of screaming deep within, the confidence went farther than expected</p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|</p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>It was indeed, an oh no for Tzuyu. The moment she heard the familiar voice that froze her on the spot yesterday, she knew she was done for. As much as Tzuyu hates to stop cooing the dog, she had to back away and regain her composure, turning around to where the voice came from confirmed her suspicion.</p>
                                        <p><em>Definitely</em> an Oh No, I am Doomed vibe that consumed every fiber of her being "H-Hello, Good Morning." she greets, totally didn't forget the orange-haired girl's name..Tzuyu is not <em>that</em> bad.</p>
                                        <p>"You've met Sana?" Momo asked, glancing back and forth between the two. </p>
                                        <p>Tzuyu thanks the heavens above for Momo telling the girl's name, for reassurance, she wasn't too sure of the girl's name and there it is. "Kind of," she replies. </p>
                                        <p>" Jihyo introduced me to her yesterday, It's nice to see you here!" Sana's joyful tone echoed in her brain, it was 6am. How can anyone have this much energy in the morning? Tzuyu can never know. "Y-You too." </p>
                                        <p>If it weren't for Sana mumbling for Tzuyu to wait and continue on to ask Momo if she wants other snacks other than yogurt. Tzuyu would have been in the awkward zone right now by listening into their conversation, which she will <em>not </em>do.</p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>Thus making light footsteps, inching away from the two who were bickering about the difference of the two packaged chips.</p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>Tzuyu can see this rude behavior of hers but she doesn't really want to eye in the conversation, moreover socialize because 1. Dahyun wasn't here to save her and 2. Chaeyoung wasn't here to save her. </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>It was a lose-lose situation in her opinion, she is <em>not</em> ready to deal with this. </p>
                                        <p>The moment she grabbed a hold of her basket filled with Dahyun's gift of prized possessions in later dates, she felt a poke from her shoulder, turning around. It was clear she was stuck in this mess by meeting the glistening doe-like eyes of curiosity. </p>
                                        <p>"Soo Chewie, are you shopping alone? She asks,</p>
                                        <p>Tzuyu blinked, and was silent for a few seconds before she could get herself together, " N-No, I'm with a friend actually.." </p>
                                        <p>Sana's aura seemed to shine brighter and Tzuyu swore she felt a ray of sunshine surrounding the latter, " Really? That's good, I'm with Mina and Momo...Well Momo is walking Boo outside and he's not allowed inside," </p>
                                        <p>The younger froze on her spot, " Mina-unnie?" </p>
                                        <p>" Yup! I kind of lost her," Sana pouted, "But she's probably looking for ketchup to restock her fridge," </p>
                                        <p>Tzuyu gulped, she suddenly felt uneasy. Not because of the split second realization she <em>might</em> have a small crush on the orange-haired girl in front of her but because of her best friend being somewhere she doesn't know. If Mina is here then the chances of Chaeyoung seeing her—</p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>
                                          <em>"Hello!" </em>
                                        </p>
                                        <p>
                                          <em>"Ah!" </em>
                                        </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>Tzuyu mentally cursed, that was <em>definitely</em> Chaeyoung. </p>
                                        <p>"I sense danger," Sana looked around in panic, " I have to go find Mina, I'll talk to you later Chewie," she waved her hand and walked away, looking around in hopes of finding a certain Myoui Mina. </p>
                                        <p>"Wait!" Tzuyu called out, following Sana from behind. If she managed to find Mina then she'd definitely find Chaeyoung too. Tzuyu just hopes the cub is holding up right now, considering the immense gay panic of the artist and the lack of self-control she have in emotional topics. </p>
                                        <p>Sana looked up to the younger who trailed behind her, " What is it?" </p>
                                        <p>She isn't one to lie, nor was she the one to make the first move in a conversation but for a certain smol bestfriend sake's, she was basically going to go depths to save her. "I—..My friend might be with Mina-unnie, I'll help you find her," </p>
                                        <p>"That's sweet," Sana smiled, there was that ache in the younger's heart again, as well as the rays of sunshine that surrounded Sana. " Thanks, let's go!" she enthusiastically said, intertwining her hands with Tzuyu's free hand.</p>
                                        <p>Tzuyu could only clench the handle of the basket she was carrying upon feeling the panic instantly rise up in her system as well as the screaming in hear head. </p>
                                        <p>If Chaeyoung is holding up properly right now, Tzuyu can do too. </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>Seriously,</p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>How did it end up like this?</p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>Tzuyu is now in line to the cashier with Mina beside her, who seems to be just scrolling through her phone or...playing a penguin isle game. She looks ahead to see Chaeyoung and Sana talking. Sana being animatedly excited and Chaeyoung gladly going with the flow of the bond. </p>
                                        <p>Tzuyu was expecting her to talk to Mina at least, until the cashier..but..</p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p><em>"Mina! Are you okay? I heard you scream earlier</em>—" </p>
                                        <p>
                                          <em>"I'm okay Sana, I just ran into Chaeyoung," </em>
                                        </p>
                                        <p>
                                          <em>Tzuyu noticed the change of expression from Sana, it was a sense of worry earlier and now it seemed to shift into a teasing-like expression that maintained it's joyfulness. She often sees this with her other unnies who had teased her into certain things, all that flustered mess paid off. </em>
                                        </p>
                                        <p>
                                          <em>"Did you mess up," Tzuyu asked Chaeyoung, startled at her words.</em>
                                        </p>
                                        <p>
                                          <em>"Wow, how dare you think I messed up. I'm Son Chaeyoung!" she puffed out her cheeks in anger, " Our conversation was smooth I tell you, smooth." she whispered, careful for the other pair not to hear it </em>
                                        </p>
                                        <p>
                                          <em>Tzuyu chuckled, "I doubt," </em>
                                        </p>
                                        <p>
                                          <em>Chaeyoung rolled her eyes, as she glances at Sana and Mina who, one of them was suspiciously looking back and forth from Chaeyoung and Mina. " Is that the new friend?" </em>
                                        </p>
                                        <p>
                                          <em>" I dunno," Tzuyu shrugged, " I think so, she's Jihyo-unnie's new roommate. Nayeon-unnie texted earlier to have lunch with them," </em>
                                        </p>
                                        <p><em>"Ah," Chaeyoung nods, "Wait...Jihyo-unnie's new roommate? That means she</em>—" </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>
                                          <em>"Hey! I don't think we've met yet Chaeyoung, I'm Minatozaki Sana," and just like that, deja vu, those doe-like eyes popped out of nowhere, except it wasn't gazing into Tzuyu's eyes, oh how lucky she feels. </em>
                                        </p>
                                        <p>
                                          <em>Chaeyoung blinked and hesitated "O-Oh, Hello" she greeted back, " You know me?" </em>
                                        </p>
                                        <p>
                                          <em>"Of course! Being long-time friends with Momo and Mina have it's perks," </em>
                                        </p>
                                        <p><em>"What is that supposed to me</em>—" </p>
                                        <p>
                                          <em>"Sana," Mina called out, cutting Chaeyoung's sentence, "I have class in 2 hours." </em>
                                        </p>
                                        <p>
                                          <em>Sana nods her head, "Right, we still have time though. Ne Chaeyoung, what do you say we get to know each other while shopping?" </em>
                                        </p>
                                        <p>
                                          <em>Chaeyoung looked back and forth from Sana and Tzuyu, "Uhm, If Tzuyu is fine with it then okay," </em>
                                        </p>
                                        <p>
                                          <em>Tzuyu mentally face palmed, temporarily frozen again as a certain glimmer has it's graze pierced through them, "I don't mind." Sana's smile widened from that on</em>
                                        </p>
                                        <p><em>"But Sana</em>—" </p>
                                        <p>
                                          <em>"Come on Mitang, It'll be fun! Say Chaeyoung, I hear you're an art student, I bet your works are wonderful." Sana says, clinging onto Chaeyoung in a friendly manner. </em>
                                        </p>
                                        <p>
                                          <em>"Oh, not that great but thank you. You should see the mess actually," </em>
                                        </p>
                                        <p>
                                          <em>"Tzuyu's eyebrows meet, she doesn't know what Flirting looks like but it looked like it..or it was something else that she couldn't put her finger on. </em>
                                        </p>
                                        <p>
                                          <em>Mina and Tzuyu followed them from behind, not even once a word came out from both of them.</em>
                                        </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>There wasn't even an attempt from Chaeyoung to talk to Mina, Tzuyu was suspicious very much so. She isn't an expert and the only things she can make out is Sana's flirting-like behavior to Chaeyoung and the smol's eagerness to involve in said socialization.</p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>To be honest, Tzuyu isn't even sure if Chaeyoung knows it's Flirting or this is just very friendly.</p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>It was awkward though, between her and Mina, not that she minds the silence but maybe because of the responsibility Tzuyu had realized when seeing</p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>this..happy-go-lucky shiba who seems to be making a move on her friend. She doesn't know what Dahyun would do in this situation, since she's obviously not her and does not have the proper energy to take matters into place unless it is dire. </p>
                                        <p>This situation is in the borderline of it. Tzuyu sighed and decided it was best to just wait until this scene ends. Looking up to where The Cub is, they were approaching the cashier and the conversational scene between the two seems to go on still.</p>
                                        <p>But then again, she was feeling bored and is in hopes of at <em>least</em> contributing to the help of a friend's love life. </p>
                                        <p>She turned to Mina who was, indeed playing a penguin game. "Mina-unnie," she calls out. The older looked up in response, "Hm?" </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>"I have a question," Tzuyu says, "How long..have you been friends with.." She looks back at the girl talking to her friend as she starts to internally curse for forgetting her name again. Her memory isn't good with new people and this was already nerve wrecking. </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>"Sana?" </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>"Yes," She nods, thankful for Mina's fast response. </p>
                                        <p>Mina went silent for awhile, humming as she looked forward to where the two was, "I guess you could say..since childhood," </p>
                                        <p>"Ah, I see," The younger connected the dots of the similarities they must've had in terms of loyalty in their friendship, considering how many years SMC has been. </p>
                                        <p>"She seems...nice." </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>"You'll get used to her," she breathed out, "I'm worried about what she's saying to Chaeyoung haha," </p>
                                        <p>Tzuyu side-glanced the ballerina, who had put away her phone. "Why is that?" she asks</p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>Mina sighed, "I don't know, because it's Sana?" she jokingly said, the younger half-heartedly joined in laughing, although she didn't really get it, it'd be rude to just stay silent and have it drop down to a dead awkward silence.</p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>Not long, they reached the cashier and paid for the items bought.</p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>Walking out of the convenience store, Tzuyu's height was an advantage and looking around the quiet plae, she could see Momo from afar talking to a guy who seemed to own the car parked near them.</p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>"Great job Mitang," Sana blurted out to Mina, before grabbing a hold of her hand to leave. "It was nice talking to you Chaeyoung, Tzuyu. I'll see you later~" she waves her hand and gives a wink to the two before walking away. <br/><br/></p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>"<b>センスがいいね,[!01]" </b>she says to Mina.</p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>Both of them could still make out the inaudible foreign language that slowly started to fade away as they got closer to where Momo is. </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>Chaeyoung let out a deep sigh of relief, "I fucked up," disappointment heard from her tone. </p>
                                        <p>"No kidding," Tzuyu side-glanced, "You talked to her more than Mina, what's wrong with you?" </p>
                                        <p>The shortest among the two facepalmed and groaned, "I <em>don't </em>know. I panicked earlier with Mina," </p>
                                        <p>Tzuyu chuckled, "I guess that's the gay panic," she deduced, walking ahead in the opposite direction, leaving Chaeyoung. The latter catches up, "No it's not, it's a last minute improvised scene." </p>
                                        <p>"I..don't get that, at all. Besides, did you understand the language earlier?" </p>
                                        <p>"Obviously Japanese. I'm not really sure what it meant, I never practiced or took Nihongo seriously," Chaeyoung pointed out, she was often busy with music and drawing, if not, both for a healthy way of coping. </p>
                                        <p>Tzuyu nods her head, "What do you think it meant?" </p>
                                        <p>She sighs, "Don't know, don't care." </p>
                                        <p>"I see.." </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>"Hey I think I'm gay," </p>
                                        <p>"Wait, what?" </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|</p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>"Okay..." Dahyun nods, "So let me get this straight..You shut down most of her flirting, acted dumb, was literally on the spot in denial Chaeyoung style, texted for 3 hours or so after said hanging out and you couldn't sleep because right after the text talk which I don't think was 3 hours because it reached until 1am, you were kinda starting to process everything and now in a clusterfuck." </p>
                                        <p>Jeongyeon sighs, "Pretty much..and I think I'm kind of straight," </p>
                                        <p>The wing(wo)man holds up her hand, "I love the pun, but this is no time for jokes. I mean—Do I <em>not</em> get a flashback or anything of what happened during the Mall thing?"</p>
                                        <p>"I told you, it happened so fast. It was literally just in the moment, the adrenaline you know?"</p>
                                        <p>"Sappy"</p>
                                        <p>"Shut up,"</p>
                                        <p>"Unnie, you are so whipped. At this point I don't think I can help you further, unless you tell her the eight letters."</p>
                                        <p>Jeongyeon frowned, raising an eyebrow at the younger who was confidently sitting on the couch like it was her throne, well it <em>is</em> their couch after all, "8 letters?"</p>
                                        <p><strong>"The 8 Letters!" </strong>Dahyun grinned, "You know..The classic 8 letter thing,"</p>
                                        <p>"Dahyun," Jeongyeon facepalmed, "I'm not telling her that I 'love' her,"</p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>She shook her head furiously and pulled a pillow towards her, "It's not just <em>that</em> love.</p>
                                        <p>It can be but it doesn't always have to be the word love. It's just 8 letter that you can put together to relay the message to someone in however way you like to perceive it, or how they want to perceive it."</p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>Silence followed for a few seconds and Dahyun sighed, she was fully convinced that steering the wheel now would be a lot harder with the rust, the rust that served as their years of tension. </p>
                                        <p>"It doesn't necessarily have to be the words 'I love you' to get the message to someone, sometimes it's the little things, maybe even the subtlety of words like..I care you or something." </p>
                                        <p>The older slowly nods her head, seemingly as she was slowly getting to the point. </p>
                                        <p>"Okay so the least you could do at this point for starters is working on your words,"</p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>Jeongyeon scoffed, "My words? This isn't some school program,"</p>
                                        <p>"I know but you <em>at least</em> have to..I don't know, prepare? The 8 letters is part of the speech, and that is the confidence of doing it. Speaking your mind is part of that. You stumble on your words unnie, the adrenaline succumbs."</p>
                                        <p>"Fine, you're right," she sighed, slumping further into the chair, letting the comfortable feeling devour her "I'm just...bummed out, you know? I mean she's straight."</p>
                                        <p>Dahyun inhaled and let out a deep sigh, "I am <em>not</em> going back to this argument,"</p>
                                        <p>"Really though, how are you even sure?"</p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>Truth be told,</p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>she wasn't. </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>But part of Dahyun has this instinct, or gut feeling that usually works and she's relying on that, and the best she could do is guide and be x10 aware of the failures.</p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>"Just trust me," she says. This was a gamble of judgement, it was a win or lose situation and Dahyun is responsible for it. </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>"..okay, but I'm still confused,"</p>
                                        <p>"Whyyy, is it because she's straight?"</p>
                                        <p>"Yes"</p>
                                        <p>"Aaaaagh," Dahyun facepalmed and took a deep breath before steadying herself—"Okay..okay, this is fine." she reassures herself and looks up to the older who was relaxed into the chair. </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>Back then, her experiences were drastic due to having no direction of anyone's wingmanning or advice.</p>
                                        <p>Sure Chaeyoung and Tzuyu were somewhat, helpful for a short bit but it wasn't enough for Dahyun to completely cover up the loopholes around her theorem or her failure at the time. </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>Needless to say, she was glad she fucked up a lot before. Now being able to make the right decisions, it was to guide others to the treasure she herself cannot possess, "You can just ask unnie if she's straight." she blurted out by accident</p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>Jeongyeon's widened eyes somewhat complimented Dahyun's fear, as she was sure she jinxed herself in a way, "Haha..are you kidding?"</p>
                                        <p>Dahyun gulped, "N-no. No I'm not. Think about it, you've known each other for years now and you're just curious you know."</p>
                                        <p>She watched the older slowly nod her head before looking back ahead and letting herself get sucked into relaxation "That could work.."</p>
                                        <p><em>Oh godbless, </em>"It will, If it doesn't then...just blame me I guess. Besides I wanna write a first entry and I need your help on it. "</p>
                                        <p>"First entry for what?"</p>
                                        <p>"My wingman book,"</p>
                                        <p>Jeongyeon scoffed, "You're making a wingman book? If it's based off on our failures and heart breaks them I'm ou—"</p>
                                        <p>"No no, I vowed to Chaeyoung about that. This is just a pure wingman book of guides, and I wanna start writing my first entry. So while you're sappy and I'm in my critical how-to-make-you-not-hopeless thinking zone, I'm confident this is a great opportunity before my writer's block."</p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>"Pfft,</p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>Alright."</p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>|-o-|-o-|-o-|-o-|</p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>Epinephrine. </p>
                                        <p>The Adrenaline<br/>     -  01 / ? -</p>
                                        <p>03192XXX</p>
                                        <p>Circumstance Rate : 96%<br/>Survival Rate : 98%<br/>Impression Rate : 50/50 &lt;- depending on the person </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>
                                          <strong>&lt; The Theorem &gt;</strong>
                                        </p>
                                        <p>According to Psychology, there are 7 types of love. In addition to that, Sternberg proposed a Triangular Theory of Love. It was measured by the intensity of each and how intense the triangulation was for the pair. The things discussed, fit in Maslow's paradigms. </p>
                                        <p>One of which is Infatuation, Intimacy or Puppy love, if you'd like to call it. This kind of love is sparked by a firework launching fast into the night sky. An emotional light show that burns out quickly. Majority may even consider this the most immature kind of love experienced by a younger and perhaps a bit more credulous individual. </p>
                                        <p>The happy chemicals in your <strong>BRAIN</strong> are most likely to be 99% affected by the intensity of your <strong>HEART</strong>. It's a drug that drops you to a roller coaster ride that brings out <strong>THE ADRENALINE. </strong></p>
                                        <p>This rush causes you to bring out your full potential, if not, excites your system in a way you had never thought of in the first time. Your dopamine creates feelings of euphoria and you can blame everything else on that adrenaline that's responsible for the heart beats, the restlessness, and overall preoccupation when experiencing love. </p>
                                        <p>You are most likely to survive this infatuation, unless you have a heart problem and loving can be difficult for you. This Manuscript guides you to the information of The Adrenaline and ways to possibly survive it. </p>
                                        <p>The release of feel-good chemicals that trigger specific reactions, as the elixir it holds is addicting. Love is blind, a valid notion for this, it might even be the bridge or judgement phase whether you've; </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>A. Proceed to be blind at the idea of them you have in you head (Validity depends on person).</p>
                                        <p>B. Got over it, it was just a phase.</p>
                                        <p>C. opened your eyes and backed off.</p>
                                        <p>Or</p>
                                        <p>D. Opened your eyes and choose to go forward, deep within.</p>
                                        <p>E. Not in the choices (! Please Specify!) <em>//a/n;optional, readers can specify in the comments</em></p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>In which case, if you are on <strong>A</strong>. You probably are reading this and are in denial at the moment, if not, maybe even agreeing at the moment . Either way, Good luck and God bless to you. Atheist or not. The Tofu blesses you instead then. </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p><strong>B</strong>, is what you have most likely gone through. Majority of the population had SURELY gone through this, excluding the ones who do not feel any romantic attraction or sexual attraction. You are definitely not alone in the spectrum.</p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>If you experience <strong>C,</strong> and had a realization. Congratulations! Much like B, your cringe in looking back onto why you even liked them in the first place, will not be in vain. Like any other human being that has tastes and intense disappointment in their regrets in life, I can assure you, you are valid. </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p><strong>D</strong> is a red flag. Of course, much like A who is also a red flag in terms of the negativity of being toxic in certain aspects like positivity and being blind to reality.</p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>The last option, is a scary void to walk into.</p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>It has <strong>TWO</strong> routes that depend on the person, a percentage or rate cannot be calculated with these routes taken. However, friendship blooms in different ways. </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>So, one of them is the path that dissolves into nothing, maybe even a friendship. A realization even that...you're just friends.</p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>It's better off to see them as a friend, platonically, maybe even a best friend. This is the path that dissolves in either that, or nothing. A path within a path. </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>The other...is falling deep within. This is the route that lets you stay in an empty void, yet an atmosphere of mixed feeling.</p>
                                        <p>These mixed feelings are the doubts, the thoughts, the hopes, the dreams, the attraction. Despite having your blindfold off, you are still faced with even deeper challenges. </p>
                                        <p>This is a cluster fuck of a butterfly effect, the strings you will walk to in the dark, the chances of them being yours. This is where your instinct takes into place, how far you can take yourself to. </p>
                                        <p>I consider this a dangerous route because of the uncertainty of the ending, the blindness of the player to their own status in a game. Their perspective fogged from the right path thus trusting their instinct and way of building up the development. Not only that but you have your attraction to deal with. </p>
                                        <p>Puppy love, the adrenaline from there can bloom into something deeper. It just depends, it's the hole everyone has visited at least once in their lifetime, it's the hole that can pull you in deeper into the void of love. Where you are faced with the challenges of decisions like commitment. </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>Now,</p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>Dealing with the adrenaline within due to the rush of love is not meant to be perfect, stumbling over your words, messing up in a lot of corners, it's fine. It is a slow process of development, a <span class="u">slowburn</span> of build-up that's worth it in the end. </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>Working on it is a good step, just be aware of what's waiting on the other side. It takes time, most importantly be aware of the signs. It bases off on how much you know a person, but don't be creepy.</p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>Don't expect too much either, </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>or you'll end up like me. </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>Best of luck, you. </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>
                                          <b>-</b>
                                          <b>김다현</b>
                                        </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>Day 0 of 100</p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>"Just go talk to her," Dahyun advised to the young man seated across her, who was looking around the cafeteria for a certain someone. </p>
                                        <p>"Are you sure she doesn't have a boyfriend or anything?" he replied, </p>
                                        <p>Dahyun sighed and placed down on the table the carton of chocolate milk she was drinking,</p>
                                        <p>"or anything," she mocked, "Just trust me, Heechul. Besides why are you asking help from me?"</p>
                                        <p>Heechul chuckled, "I heard you're the best in town," he joked, "Honestly though, I just need help from you for, maybe a month or three."</p>
                                        <p>"That's oddly specific," Dahyun pointed out,</p>
                                        <p>"Suspicious right? But I do want to see your skills,"</p>
                                        <p>Dahyun took a deep breath "My <em>skills</em>? The only skills I have right now is planning how not to get hunted down by chae and tzuyu because I kinda ditched them for this,"</p>
                                        <p>"I hear you," Heechul says, "Look I'll do anything, I'll even pay you or something. Just, help me out here." Dahyun isn't one to bargain regarding in the field of wingmanning someone, and honestly she'd just feel bad to get money or food from it....or not. </p>
                                        <p>"Please Dahyun, I really like her and I don't know what to do. You managed Kang Daniel's too right? Just help me out, we can even put on a deadline of when this ends if you want."</p>
                                        <p>The younger feels as if they're put in the middle of town salem before execution, but the only pressure there was is if it feels right to cooperate to the consequences of false accusations.</p>
                                        <p>She certainly isn't one to wingman someone to a friend, who she doesn't think is looking for some commitment at the moment.</p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>Right now there are two outcomes that pops in Dahyun's brain; Success and Failure. These outcomes also have their own timeline of how did it get there in the first place.</p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>Dahyun isn't entirely romantic, so there are only logic and facts clogging up her brain and less on the emotional side. </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>And all of these point to the consequences of <strong>Failure</strong>.</p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p>"Alright, I'll help you for a hundred days."</p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p> </p>
                                      </div>
                                      <div>
                                        <p> </p>
                                      </div>
                                      <div>
                                        <p> </p>
                                      </div>
                                    </div>
                                  </div>
                                </div>
                              </div>
                            </div>
                          </div>
                        </div>
                      </div>
                    </div>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[1] "You have good tastes" in which Sana is complimenting Mina.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First fanfic, hope you'll like it!</p><p>you can find it in AsianFanfics too; </p><p>https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1441172/the-tofu-wingman</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>